Iron Robot 2
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Fanmake of "Iron Man 2". Jenny is on the verge of death as she struggles with the government and the legacy of her company. Now a new enemy like no other has shown up and plans to end Jenny's life. Can she stop him and better yet can she save herself from impending death? Special Guest: Jack Spicer as the main villain! Also, a Dexter and Blossom subplot.
1. Jack Spicer

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Been a while since I was up here in front of you. Maybe I just do us all a favor and stick to the cards this time. There has been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Wakeman, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a robot suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you sorely despised bodyguards?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And... and this mysterious bodyguard was somehow equipped with an undisclosed Wakeman high-tech powered battle..."_

_"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."_

In the small town of China. We see people walking to their daily routines and training. Inside one of the huts is an old man lying on his bed and watching the news about Jenny Wakeman's revelation that she is Iron Robot.

_"I mean, let's face it, I'm not the heroic type. A laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public. The truth is... The... truth is... *She deactivates her exo-suit and reveals to everyone that she is a robot.* I am Iron Robot."_

The old man watched in disbelief probably and coughs vigorously.

[Jack...] He called for his son in Chinese.

We see a young teenage boy sitting at the dinner table thinking aimlessly. "Jack..." The boy picks his head up.

"Jack..."

The boy turns around to reveal a pale face and red spiky hair. He walked to his father and attempts to give him more warmth to his body due to the cold he's been suffering. The old man looks at the TV again.

[That should be you.]

The boy gives him his medication.

[Don't listen to that crap. I'll be what I want to be.]

[Shut up, stupid boy. I didn't raise you like this.]

[Don't be like that.]

[I'm sorry. All I can give you is my knowledge.]

The old man unfortunately and unexpectedly died after a few more coughs. Leaving the boy named Jack to look at his father and sorrowfully mourns his death. He cries after tilting his father's head around and he just sits back down and wallows in his misery. His pet cockatoo looks at the sad Jack as he drinks from a bottle and coughs after doing so. He then thinks about what the future would be like if not for the death of his family. After a long pause, he aggressively tosses the bottle to a wall and it smashes, and he screams to the top of his sweet lungs.

He then gets out some blueprints his father has been saving, sticks them onto his wall and reads them. Apparently it's the blueprints of the power battery transformer and it was made by Nora Wakeman... and Kenji Spicer.

Jack then gets to work on the design as the opening credits play.

**Darkfanboy presents**

Jack is welding a piece of metal and it's pieces sparkles down onto the ground.

**A Darkfanboy Production**

**A fanmake based on the 2010 Marvel Movie "Iron Man 2" Directed by Jon Favreau**

After he was done, he removed his goggles and wipes the sweat off his face.

**Also based on the cartoon "My Life as a Teenage Robot" created by Rob Renzetti**

Jack has been keeping post on Jenny's current status around the globe by pasting magazines and posters of her on his wall.

**Starring**

**Jenny Wakeman / Iron Robot**

He had just heated up a metal iron and begins hammering it.

**Sheldon Lee**

**Brad Carbunkle**

**Brit Krust**

He also starts connecting a few wires to a gizmo while his cockatoo pops out and checks on him.

**Also Starring**

**Agent Sean Razinski**

**With Jack Spicer as the main antagonist**

He pastes photos of the power battery on his wall that has the Wakeman's name on it.

**Guest starring**

**The Powerpuff Girls**

He then uses a magnifying lens to stick more wires in.

**Dexter**

He has a magazine of TIME with Jenny as a robot on the front page. He then fuses more of the wires and feeds his cockatoo a drink.

**and Kim Possible**

**with William Fowler**

He does more adjustments to the device. And takes off his goggles and replaces them with hypnotic ones and places them on his forehead.

**Also featuring**

**Mandark and Bell of the Black Eden as secondary villains**

He finally puts the finishing touches by adding liquid palladium into a circular pad and it freezes. He then fuses some of the liquids through a pipe and into the power battery.

**Loosely based on "The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshu" web-comic by Bleedman**

Jack has finally finished creating the power battery and turns it on, activating it's power. He laughs at his success and promises his father that he will be better than Jenny Wakeman and he will kill her doing so.

**A Fanfiction written by Darkfanboy19**

Jack laughs even crazier. The birth of JACK SPICER!

**IRON ROBOT 2**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jack Spicer**

"270 at 30 knots. Holding steady at 15,000 feet. You are clear for exfiltration over the drop zone." Music plays. _Shoot to thrill by AC/DC _plays.

**6 months later**

Jenny Wakeman herself is inside the cargo hold as the hatch opens. She then makes a running start and leaps off the carrier and falls 15,000 feet above the city of Megaville. As she free falls, she passes by many fireworks that explode, sometimes even near her.

The song plays as she free falls.

**_All you women who want a man of the street_**  
**_But you don't know which way you wanna turn_**  
**_Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me_**  
**_'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn_**  
**_I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down_**  
**_So don't you fool around_**  
**_I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger_**

She does many stunts like lying on the side with one hand to her head. She then gets hit by a firework but recovers in the air and speeds up her speed with her jet fumes and heads down to the stage. She then makes a landing to the stage and the crowd cheers for her. While behind her are some dancers dressed in her style.

_**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**_  
_**Too many women with too many pills**_  
_**Shoot to thrill, play to kill**_  
_**I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will**_

She gets up and puts her hands up in the air and smiles to the crowd as they applause more. One person in the crowd has a sign that says 'I 'heart' you, Jenny Wakeman!'.

This is the Wakeman Expo, taking place in Flushing Plaza, Megaville.

_**Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down**_  
_**Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down!**_

Music continues to play as the platform Jenny is on rotates as her contraptions help take off her gauntlets and jet pads, and replaces her pigtails with wavy blue steel hair. They then slap her on a black leather jacket around her and extends her miniskirt attachment to her knees. She then eccentrically enjoys the rest of the song and mimics playing a guitar as the dancers circle her and then they drop their fists as the song ends. And the entire crowd applauses, while they do the dancers exit the stage while Jenny claps for herself.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" She yelled as the crowd continuously chants her name. She turns to the crowd. "You missed me? I missed you, too. Blow something up? I already did that."

Jenny begins to talk.

"I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me."

The crowd cheers on and applauses again.

"I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity or the tragic change that went through in my life. What with my body all robotized and nearly experiencing death. But from that point... never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history." The crowd cheers once more. "I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day."

They chant her name again while one man in the crowd screams "I love you, Jenny!"

"Please, it's not about me." She wipes away a tear or something. "It's not about you." They cease their cheers. "It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future." They applause again. "It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Wakeman Expo!"

They applause once again.

"And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my mother, Noreen."

The audience applause as she leaves the stage as a video reel of Noreen Wakeman plays on a projector.

_"Everything is achievable through technology." _Nora said in the film._ "Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Wakeman Mechanics, I, Noreen Wakeman, would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future."_ In the video she shows viewers of the future Wakeman Expo grounds.

Cut to Jenny backstage while the video plays, who spawned out a energy signature level with her arm and checks for any 'Blood Toxicity' which is 19%. She looks at the number with a worried look and retracts it back into her arm. She begins to feel anxiety about her situation and then looks back to see her mother on the big screen.

_"Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind, and will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon, technology will affect the way you love your life everyday. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life."_

_"The Wakeman Expo. Welcome."_

The video ends and the audience applauses.

Cut to the back door of the Expo.

"We are coming to you live from the kickoff of the Wakeman Expo, where Jenny Wakeman has just walked offstage. Don't worry if you can't make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long. And I'm gonna be here checking out all of the attractions and the pavilions and the inventions from all over the world. So, make sure you join me..." The reporter talked.

"All right, it's a zoo out there, watch out." Brody said to Jenny as he and she are about to walk out.

They open the doors and Jenny sees a bunch of people waiting for her.

"Hey, nice to see you."

She shakes hands.

"All right, all right. Thank you. Hey, I remember you."

Jenny is then approached by a hunk and winks at her. "Call me."

"Ew, no way!" She turns him away.

She runs into some kids who want her to sign her autograph on their posters. "There you go, kid."

She pats a little girl on the head while she wears her pigtails and armor. "Stay in school, sweetie."

She passes more people on the way and eventually makes it down. She then holds Brody by his shoulders. "Ah, yes. My people, my people. It feels good to be loved."

"Come on, Jenny. There we go." Brody said to her.

"Very mellow." Jenny said as she and Brody walked out of the door.

"That wasn't so bad."

"No, it was perfect."

"Look what we got here. The new model for Donny's Men Wear." He said as he points to her a male underwear model.

"Wow... he is hot! Does he come with the car?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea." He responded.

"Hi." She greeted to the model.

"Hi." He replied.

"And you are?"

"Patrick."

"Irish. I like it."

"Pleased to meet you, Jenny."

"I'm on the wheel. Do you mind?" She asked Brody. "Where you from?" She asked the model.

"Bedford."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Yeah? You found me."

She and Brody hop into the sports car while Jenny continues to ask the model.

"What are you up to later?"

"Running on a hot drenched beach."

"Ooooh. I'll bring my tanning gear." She said looking at Brody.

"Oh and this." He hands out a subpoena to her.

"Is that a-" Jenny looked in shock. "Oh my gosh, my only weakness." Brody then grabs the subpoena from the model.

"She doesn't like to be handed things."

"Yeah, I get a bit peeved."

"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m."

"Can I see a badge?" Jenny asked.

"You wanna see the badge?" He asked.

"She likes the badge."

The model reveals his badge to her. "You still like it?"

"Yep."

Jenny then starts up the car.

"How far are we from D.C.?" Jenny asks Brody.

"D.C.? 250 miles."

Jenny looks a bit peeved again. "Should've kept my boots on." She then drives off with Brody to D.C.

* * *

_Washington, D.C._

At the court room. Jenny switching her leather coat with a dress while still in her metallic armor is confronted by the SASC (Senate Arms Services Committee.)

"Miss Wakeman, could we pick up now where we left off?" Said the head senator. He sees Jenny is talking some things out with her assistant Sheldon and the senator gets her attention. "Miss Wakeman. Please."

She looks back. "Yes, honey?"

The spectators laugh.

"Can I have your attention?"

"Absolutely." Jenny is all ears now.

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

"I do not."

"You do not?"

"I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon.'"

"I am talking of course about you."

"Me? I didn't know I'm a weapon. Did you?" Jenny plays around for a bit. "No, no, no." She pulls out her gauntlets and places them on the table. "These are gadgets. They do not fit that description."

"Okay, well... how would you describe them?

"I would describe them by defining it as what it is, Senator."

"As?"

"It's a high-tech prosthesis." The crowd laughs. "That is... that is.. That's actually the most apt description I can make of it."

"They're weapons. They are weapons, Miss Wakeman. I hate to inform you that they are weapons and so are you."

Jenny interrupts him. "Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen..."

"My priority is to get the Iron Robot weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."

"Well, you can forget it. It's not happening. I am Iron Robot. The armor and I are one. To turn over the armor would be to turn over myself in, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in." The crowd laughs again. "You can't have it."

"Look, I'm no expert..."

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." The crowd laughs again and Jenny lifts her hand in the air to the people and Sheldon. She and he look at each other for a second.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Britney Krust, our current primary weapons contractor."

Jenny becomes a bit surprised to see her old high school rival, Brit Krust, come in and takes a seat afar from Jenny. "Let the record reflect that I observed Miss Krust entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance."

The crowd discusses to each other as the senator bangs the gavel to silence the crowd. Brit then pulls the mike to her and speaks in a thick British accent.

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Jennifer. You're the wonder girl." She turns to the Senator. "Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert?" To Jenny. "Your mother. Nora Wakeman. Really a mother to us all, and to the military-industrial age." She stands up with the mike to her mouth. "Let's just be clear. She was no flower girl. She was a leopard. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Jennifer Wakeman has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet she insists it's a shield. She asks us to trust her as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Jennifer, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this isn't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Miss Wakeman will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Robot. God bless America."

Brit puts the mike down and sits back down after that long speech while Jenny looks to her with her head being held up with her hand in boredom. The committee claps for her.

"That is well said, Miss Krust. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel Bradley Carbunkle to the chamber."

Jenny's face changes it's expression. "Brad?" She turns around behind her to see him coming in. "What?"

Brad walks in with his new suit and new hair style. Jenny gets off her seat and shakes his hand while the people watch him enter.

"Hey, buddy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look, it's me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on."

"I just..."

"Drop it."

"All right... I'll drop it."

Jenny sits back down as Brad sits in between Brit and Jenny.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Robot weapon, complied by Colonel Carbunkle. And, Colonel, for the record; can you read page 57, paragraph four?" Asked the senator.

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Brad questions.

"Yes, sir."

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner."

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read..."

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final..."

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you."

"Very well." As Brad reads Jenny leans back on her chair while wobbling a pencil around her eyes. "As she does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Robot presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests." Jenny has a concern look on her face as Brad continues. "I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Robot far outweigh the liabilities." The senator stutters and asks Brad to stop. "And that it would be in out interest..."

"That's enough, Colonel."

"...to fold Miss Wakeman..."

"That's enough."

"...into the exiting chain of command, Senator."

Jenny leans forward again to the mike. "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice." The crowd chuckles again. "We can amend the hours a little bit."

Brad drinks water from his cup after reading the report as the senator clears his throat.

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report."

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time."

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful."

"Let's have the images."

They play the images on the projector and views it on the screen while Brad narrates.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Miss Wakeman's armor."

Jenny sits up as she watches.

"This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

At that moment, Jenny activates a touch pad on her arm and presses a few buttons. She leans forward next to Brad. "Hold on one second, buddy." She presses more buttons on her arm. "Let me see a little closer."

She then hacks the screen computer and decodes the system, shocking the crowd. "Ooh. Man, I'm good. I commandeered your screens." She turns around and presses more buttons to work with on her arm. She adjusts her touch pad. "I need them. Time for a little transparency." She finally hacks the screen and retracts her gizmo. "Now, let's see what's really going on."

"What is she doing?" The senator asked.

"If you will direct your attention to said screens..." A retractable computer screen comes out of Jenny's belly bolt and touches a few key points on it. "I believe that's North Korea."

Sheldon watches that from the crowd and utters "Wow." in amazement.

The crowd then watches some footage of an unmanned droid walking up to the camera man but it trips and starts firing away it's machine gun. The crowd reacts in horror and the machine shreds the camera man to pieces off screen with blood splattering on the lens. The crowd reacts in horror.

"Can you... can you turn that off? Take it off."

Brit gets off her seat and tries to find an off button on the projector.

"Iran." Jenny said as she pressed another key point.

And it shows one of the soldiers inside one of the suits flying up in the air and losing control of stability and crashing down to the ground as going up in flames. The crowd is more horrified. Jenny is pretty much enjoying herself as Brad just sits there waiting for it to be over.

"No grave immediate threat here. Is that Brit Krust?" Jenny pointed out as Brit is observing one of her customers in one of her suits she provided him. "How did Brit get in the image?" Krust looks up and sees herself demonstrating the mechanics of the suit to her followers and quickly hurries to find an off switch. "Hey, Britty, you're on TV. Focus up."

In the video Brit tells the soldier to twist his suit around. _"Okay, give me a left twist. Left. Good. Turn to the right."_

The pilot in the video however turns right all the way to his back and screams in pain. She and the others back away in shock. The crowd is more distraught. Brit has had enough and finds the plug switches on the ground. _"Oh, shit! OH SHIT!" _She screamed in the video before Brit finally pulls the plugs off turning off the projector. She walks back to her seat while the crowd has become viciously outraged. Jenny smiles to Brad as she shrugs her shoulders to her, while he rolls his eyes.

"I'd say most countries, five, ten years away." She says out loud as she retracts her device back in her body. "KrustCorp, 20."

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Brit said to the mike.

"I think we're done as the point that's she's making. I don't think there's any reason..." The senator talks.

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess." Jenny said.

"For what?"

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent." She looks to the senator. "It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor." She stands up and looks to the crowd. "I've successfully privatized world peace." She holds up her fingers as peace signs and the spectators applaud. "What more do you want?" She is showered with praise. "For now!" The senator rolls his eyes in disgust. "I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

"*_Beep*_ you, Miss Wakeman... _*Beep*_ you, ma'am." The senator spoke with his profanity censored out. "We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today."

Jenny gets her sunglasses and puts them on. "Okay."

"You've been a delight."

She makes a kissing on the cheek gesture to the senator as Brad puts his hand over his face in embarrassment.

Jack Spicer, still in China, watches the court file on TV and looks at Jenny as she walks out of the court room.

_"It's my bond that's with the people." _She says as she shake hands._ "And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."_

Jack then begins working on some weapons of his own. He makes some mini bombs and generates fire energy from within the power battery. He then activates the power battery and it generates flames from his palms. He then puts on his trademark costume and throws a bomb at the TV which explodes on impact. He smiles menacingly while his TV burns.

* * *

Over at Megaville Elementary, many students are walking around the courtyard which has been repaired after the incident that occurred two months ago. Inside one of the buildings walk in the three superheroines, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they walk over to their lockers to start their new day. While they walk they talk.

"It's our second month and it's getting too quiet. What I'd give to whoop some monster butt right now..." Buttercup said.

"Aww... c'mon. Why can't we just be ordinary grade-schoolers for once?" Bubbles asked. "Besides, no one seems to believe that we're superheroes anyway."

"Hey guys! There she is!" Called out a girl in glasses and braces.

A bunch of boys and girls surround the girls but they're really surrounding Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP!" They scream.

Blossom and Bubbles are confused by this. Buttercup is then confronted by a red head and the girl with braces and they introduce themselves.

"I'm Tootie." Said the brace girl.

"I'm Suzy." Said the red head.

"And we are your BIGGEST FANS!" They said in unison.

"Can we have your autograph, Buttercup?" Asked Tootie handing her journal to her and pen.

"Uhhhh?" Buttercup is deeply lost and embarrassed.

"In case you haven't figured it out, we are members of the official Buttercup Fan Club!" Tootie said.

Buttercup then plays along and writes her autograph on Tootie's note pad. "Sure thing. Anything for a fan. Haha. Finally. But why?"

"You're a hero, Buttercup. A hero to every girl in this school. We all saw the news that night when you, your sisters and Sensei Jack took on that Abomination freak. It was that you were so brave and heroic to take on that thing head on even though you knew how dangerous it was." Tootie explained.

"Nearly having your back snapped isn't exactly what I call 'heroic'," Blossom disapproved.

"But best of all, your knight in shining armor came to your rescue." Tootie said and she holds hands to her cheeks. "*sigh* How I wish my knight in shining armor would come and rescue me..."

She and Suzy sigh romantically. Buttercup looks a bit bewildered.

"Oh Buttercup. I envy you. To be rescued in the arms of... Sensei Jack."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed in horror.

"Did someone call me?"

Buttercup was just standing behind Sensei Jack and blushes as she turns around.

"SENSEI!" The girls exclaimed and shrieked towards him.

"Did I mention we are also members of the Samurai Jack Fan Club?" Tootie asked her.

"No you didn't actually." Buttercup said.

"Go on. Admit it. You like him too. Dontcha?" Tootie asked again and Sensei walked up to her.

"Hello Buttercup." He said to her and she just stood there.

Remembering the night at Megaville where she was saved by Sensei from the Abomination. She didn't really have any words and sweats.

"Well, go on. Say something." Tootie persuaded her.

"Uhhhhhh..." She is nervous. She pulls her leg up a bit. "Hi." Is all she could say.

"Ugh!" Blossom groaned as she watched with Bubbles. "I don't believe this. A Buttercup fan-following, a samurai sensei... What else is new?" She started to walk off but then she bumps into Dexter carrying a large heap of books and they drop to the ground.

"How about a genius boy?" Bubbles said a bit too late.

Blossom gets up and sees Dexter on the ground. "Oh! Dexter! I didn't see you!" She picks up his books and places them on a pile. She then grabs his glasses and wipes them. "I should've looked where I was going. I'm really sorry." She was about to hand his glasses to him but as he got up he had pure blue eyes and Blossom was seriously lost in them. Her jaw dropped.

Dexter takes his glasses. "It's nothing. I'm okay. Thanks." He puts them on and Blossom is back in reality. "Umm... You alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." She helps him up and she picks up some of his books. "Here, let me help you with your books."

She goes through some of it's titles. "You're quite the novel reader." She then sees the book of Wakeman history. "Wakeman History? I didn't know you were a fan of Nora Wakeman."

"You too?" Dexter is surprised.

"Are you kidding? The Professor idolized her. He was so into one of her inventions back in the day. I guess you could say she was his inspiration."

"Well... it just so happens I've got tickets to the Wakeman Expo. I'm going on Friday."

"You got tickets? No way!"

"Well, I've only got two so I can't really..."

"Please. Let me go with you."

Dexter becomes shock.

"I'm a big fan of Jenny Wakeman and I promise I won't embarrass you."

Dexter thinks about this.

"I'll see about that." Dexter says as Blossom hands him his books. "Thank you." She and Dexter then walk out of the hall. "So, uhhh... you like comic books?"

"Do I?" Blossom answered.

Bubbles watches them go off and she is on her own.

"Gee. Boyfriend for Blossom and fangirls for Buttercup. What about me? I wish Courage was here..." She sighs in sadness.

She still remembers seeing him off.

"I gotta stop being such a baby and start making friends just like my sisters."

Mandy then walks by her and she zips in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles. I'm a Powerpuff Girl, I like drawing and I love hamsters. Do you like hamsters?"

"I like my hamsters 'rare'." Mandy replied.

"Tee hee hee hee hee! You're funny. Wanna be friends?"

Mandy groans in displeasure.

Outside the school. Buttercup was playing soccer with some the kids while Dexter and Blossom sat under a tree and read.

"You know... I've never met anyone who has the same kind of things I like." Blossom said.

"It's kinda weird, I know. But I've never met a girl who read a full 78 pages of the Justice Friends." Dexter replied.

"It feels like... we something in common together."

"Yeah. I've never thought about it at first but now that I know about it..."

"Dexter? What do you like the most... in your life?"

"The most...? My... my family actually."

"Really? Any brother or sister?"

"No... I have no... I'm the only child in my family."

"Oh... I know how that feels. Being the only kid in school who has no sister or brother. Without my sisters I would be alone too... but we work together as a team. Together we are one with the family. Doesn't that make you feel a little... lonely though?"

"No... not at all. At least, not with you."

Blossom is surprised and she blushes and so does Dexter. Little do they know, they are being watched by a tiny robot fly as it hovers over to them. The fly is actually being controlled by the nerdy kid we saw at the end of the last fanfic, Mandark as he smiles very evilly.

* * *

Back in Malibu... Jenny is back in her garage at home and activates her holographic systems. _Walking on Sunshine plays._

"Wake up. Mommy's home." She says.

_"Welcome home, Jenny. Congratulations on the opening ceremonies." _SALLY says as she scans her metallic armor collections. _"They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your dress on, Jen."_

Jenny giggles. And then she notices her dummy robot is messing around with the blender and it splatters all over the place.

"HEY!" The dummy turns around but incidentally knocks the blender down. "I swear to God I'll dismantle you. I'll soak your motherboard. Or I'll turn you into a wine rack."

The dummy looks down in sadness. Jenny then pours some strange liquid in her cup.

"How many ounces a day of this gobbledegook am I'm supposed to drink?" She asked.

_"We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, Jen."_

Jenny drinks some of the liquid and brings out her device. "Check palladium levels." She puts her thumb on the plate and her blood toxicity is now 24%.

_"Blood toxicity, 24%"_

"I don't understand most of this, SAL. I don't have any blood."

_"It appears that when your human body was replaced with the metallic structure, the oil inside you is giving out a boost of side effects within your current body. Such as... temperature of the metal inside, metallic blood level increase and exposure to the sun. It could also be said that the continued use of your gauntlets and pigtails are accelerating your condition." _SALLY explained as she shows Jenny some images. _"Another core has been depleted."_

Jenny opens her leather jacket and takes off her power battery. She then takes out a palladium core out of it's docket. She sees that it has overheated.

"Good gravy, they're running out quick." She puts the burnt core down and replaces it with a new one.

_"I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core."_

Jenny then puts the power battery back in her belly bolt.

_"You are running out of both time and options." _Jenny then notices some veiny lobes around her naval area and panics a bit. _"Unfortunately, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you."_

Jenny worries a bit more.

_"Mr. Lee is approaching, I recommend that you inform her of yo-"_

"Mute." Jenny said as she mutes SALLY's voice.

Sheldon enters the garage and walks up to Jenny. Jenny drinks her liquid and "Uh uh..."'s to Sheldon who looks a bit peeved.

"Tell me you're joking, Jen." He asks as Jenny finishes her drink and gets up from her seat. "What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy. And you're angry about something." She walks around the place while Sheldon follows her. "Do you have the sniffles? I don't wanna get sick."

"You can't get sick and did you just donate..."

"Keep your business."

"...our entire modern art collection to the..."

"Boy scouts of America." She wraps a hologram into a ball.

"Boy scouts of America?"

"Yes. It is a worthwhile organization." She tosses the hologram into a slot hole. "I didn't physically..." The ball enters. "Ooh! Two points. ...physically check the crates but, basically, yes." She moves some holograms aside. "And it's not OUR collection, it's MY collection. No offence."

"No, no. You know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say OUR collection considering the time that I put in, over 10 years... curating that."

"It was a tax write-off. I needed that."

"You know, there's only about eight thousand and eleven things that I really need to talk to you about."

"Dummy! Hey, stop spacing out." She said to her helper droid. "The Bridgeport's already machining that part."

"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time."

Jenny grabs his shoulders. "I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better." Sheldon coughs. "Is that okay."

"That's actually not cool."

"There's nothing more important to me than the Expo. It's my primary point of concern. I don't know why you're..."

"The Expo is your ego gone crazy."

"Wow. Look at that." She grabs a portrait of herself in a red and blue shaded image. "This is modern art. That's going up."

"Oh no!"

"I'm hanging this up right now. This is vital."

"Wakeman Mechanics is in complete disarray. You understand that?"

"No. Our stocks have never been higher."

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint."

"You are... Well, if it's messy, then let's double back."

"Let me give you an example."

"Let's move on to another subject."

He then sees her moving his picture off the wall. "Oh no! No! No! No! Not Captain Crush! Anyone but Captain Crush!" She moves the stuff off the table and kneels on the table. "I'm not letting you take down Captain Crush and hanging that up!" Sheldon demanded.

"I'm not taking him down." She jumps up. "I'm just replacing him with this. Let's see what I can get going here." She moves the painting to the table.

"Okay, fine. My point is; we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."

"Yeah. Don't say 'wind farm'." Jenny said as she hangs her picture up.

"And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea, by the way."

"Yes."

"Those people are on payroll..."

"Yeah, everything was my idea." She jumps down as Sheldon continued to talk.

"...and you won't make a decision."

"I don't care about the liberal agenda any more. It's boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert. You do it." The last words to him were confusing.

"I do what?"

"Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company. Sheldon Lee, needs to run the company."

"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company."

"Then stop trying to do it and do it."

"You will not give me the information that I need in order to run the company."

"I'm not asking you to try to do it, I'm asking you to physically do it."

They argued in unison. "I need you to do it." Jenny said.

"I AM TRYING TO DO IT."

"Sheldon, you're not listening to me!"

"No, you are not listening to me."

"I'm trying to make you CEO!"

Sheldon finally stops upon hearing that. "Why won't you let me?" Jenny says again.

Sheldon is very surprised at what Jenny told him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Nothing but oil that's too rich for my blood."

Jenny then walks up to Sheldon and starts his initiation.

"I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Wakeman Mechanics, effective immediately." Sheldon was left speechless. "Yeah, done deal. Okay?"

Jenny walks over to her drinks handed by the handler droid.

"I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not. Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realized..." She opens a champagne bottle and turns back to Sheldon. "It'd be you. It's always been you." Sheldon sits down still with his jaw dropped. "I thought there'd be a legal issue, but actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you." She hands him a glass and sits down with him. "Congratulations?"

Sheldon cries in happiness.

"Take it, just take it."

"I don't know what to think." He sobs.

"Don't think. Drink.

Sheldon couldn't say a word so he just laughs and drinks the champagne.

"There you go." Jenny said.

Sheldon then asks Jenny. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Well, I am a robot, and oil is actually the only vital drink I can live with." She giggles and so does Sheldon as they cling their glasses.

* * *

Back in China, Jack hides in an alley and waits for his contractor to arrive. He arrives and provides Jack a package in a note. He then leaves as Jack sees him off. He then starts opening up the letter and looking at the contents. He finds his own paid-for passport and his 'holiday' ticket to Monaco where a Grand Prix is being held. That's where he will kill Jenny.

* * *

Sheldon then visits the rec center where he sees Jenny and Brody sparring together on a boxing ring.

"The notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?" Sheldon called out to Jenny.

"I'm on Brody time." She replies as she uses her kickboxing moves on Brody who dodges and blocks.

She throws more punches at Brody as he tries to lunge at her but Jenny counters with a block and elbow to the face. Brody feels this in pain.

"Sorry."

"What the heck was that?"

"It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for three weeks." Jenny said.

"It's called dirty boxing. There's nothing new about it." Brody replied. "All right, put them up. Come on."

They continue to spar while a beautiful 25 year old woman walks in with red hair and Brody stops to see her enter. Jenny also looks back to see her too.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Sheldon said as the lady talks to him.

She shows him the papers. "I need you to initial each box."

Jenny continues to watch and Brody taps her head.

"Lesson one. Never take your eye off..." And Jenny just kicks him in the gut and is pushed back to the corner of the ring.

"WOO! That was quite the warm up." She then talks over to the lady. "What's your name, girl?"

"Portman. Kate Portman." The lady answered.

"Front and center. Come into the church." Jenny said.

"No. You're seriously not gonna ask..." Sheldon protests but Jenny interrupts.

"If it pleases the court, which it does."

"It's no problem." Kate said.

"I'm really sorry. She's very eccentric."

Kate then walks over to the ring and Jenny helps her in. Kate looks at Jenny as she stares at her while drinking a bottle full of that liquid. She stops drinking and then says "What?". Kate rolls her eyes, and Jenny has thought of an idea. Before she exits the ring she tells Brody.

"Can you give her a lesson?"

"No problem."

Jenny exits the ring as Kate and Brody do a little sparring. She walks to where Sheldon is sitting and sits down with him.

"What?" He asks.

"Who is she?"

"She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you think I'm putting the moves on her."

"I wasn't jealous. I need a new assistant, boss."

"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it's her."

"No, it's not."

Over to Brody and Kate.

"You ever boxed before?" Brody asked.

"I have, yes." Kate answered.

"What? Like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?"

Kate clears her throat.

"How do I spell your name, Kate?" Jenny called out.

"P,O,R,T,M,A,N." She answered.

Jenny brings up her database search and types her name in the search column.

"What, are you gonna Google her now?"

"I thought I was jealous of her."

She searches some of her files and taps on her history profile.

"Wow. Very, very impressive individual." Jenny is amazed.

"You're so predictable, you know that?" Sheldon tells her.

"She is an expert artist, a professional fighter, she was once a cheerleader in Megaville High... and she's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who the hell speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language."

"Weird and curious."

She zooms in on one of her photos.

"You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin..."

"Oh she models too. Did you ever took up modeling?"

"What? No!"

"Because she modeled in Tokyo."

"Jenny..."

"I need her. She's got everything that I need."

Kate looks back to Jenny while Brody was setting some pointers to her.

"Rule number one, never take your eye off your opponent." Brody said as he throws his fist toward Kate and she grabs it.

She then grabs his neck by her feet and slams him down on the ring. Sheldon and Jenny were shocked at that.

"OH MY GOD!" Sheldon screamed.

"Whoa. Nice!"

Kate lets go of Brody and gets up.

"Brody!" Sheldon wondered if he's hurt.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jenny said.

"I just slipped." Brody says while standing up.

"You did?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." He responded.

Jenny clings the bell. "Looks like a TKO to me." And Brody goes over to the corner to rest.

Kate leaves the ring and talks to Jenny.

"Just... I need your impression."

"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have a soul of a dragon."

"I meant your fingerprint."

"Right."

Kate reopens her book and Jenny utilizes her pen from her finger. While Sheldon walks over to them. "So, how are we doing?"

"Great." Jenny said. "Just wrapping up. Hey."

She finishes writing the papers and Kate closes her book.

"Will that be all, Miss Wakeman?" Kate asked.

"Yes." "No." Sheldon and Jenny said in unison respectively. "That will be all, Ms. Portman." Sheldon thanked her. "Thank you very much."

Kate nods and leaves the rec room. Jenny and Sheldon watch her off and She turns over to Sheldon.

"I want one." She asked.

"No." Sheldon answered.

Jenny puts up a sad face on Sheldon and he smiles. Jenny then looks back to where Kate took off and smiles again.

* * *

Over at Monaco. The entire city is prepped for the Grand Prix. Many spectators are in their seats as they take watch at the upcoming race match.

_**Grand Prix De Monaco Historique**_

A blue car with a lightning symbol on the hood pulls up to the reception center of the Grand Prix and out of the car comes Jenny as many of her fans praise and cheer on for her. She responds to them by giving out to them a peace sign. She, Sheldon and Brody then enter the building.

"You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens the next 20 minutes, just go with it." Jenny told Sheldon.

"Go with it?" Sheldon asks. "Go with what?"

Jenny was about to respond but was then greeted by Kate who just happens to be here. "Miss Wakeman?"

"Hey." Jenny said as she takes off her shades and looks on at Kate.

"Hello. How was your flight?"

"It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you."

"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind. Okay?" She told her.

Jenny is okay with that and poses for the photographer.

"When did this happen?" Sheldon asked.

"What? You made me do it."

"I made you do what?"

"You quit. Smile. Look right there." Sheldon laughs. "Stop acting constipated and don't embarrass me, please?"

"You are so predictable."

"Don't flare up your nostrils."

"Right this way." Kate showed them.

"That's the amazing thing." Sheldon responded.

"You look fantastic." Jenny said to Kate.

"Why, thank you very much."

"But that's unprofessional. What's on the docket?

"You have a 9:30 dinner."

Jenny takes her shades off. "Perfect. I'll be there at 11:00."

"Absolutely."

"Is this us?" Jenny wondered about the table.

"It can be." Kate says and Jenny decides to sit down.

"Great. Make it us."

"Okay."

"Mr. Musk. How are you doing?" Sheldon greeted.

"Hi, Sheldon. Congratulations on the promotion." He shook hands with him.

"Thank you very much."

"Elon, how's it going? Those Merlin engines are fantastic." Jenny says shaking hands with him.

"Thank you. Yeah, I've got an idea for an electric jet."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Don't hold your breath." Jenny then turns to Sheldon as they walk to the mini bar. "You want a massage?"

"Oh, God. No, I don't want a massage."

"I'll have Kate make an..."

"I don't want Kate to do it."

"Don't want you tense."

"Thanks but no."

"By the way, I didn't mean to spring this on you. Green is not your best color."

"Oh please."

"Jennifer!" Brit's voice boomed behind Jenny as she turns. "Is that you?"

"My least favorite girl-pal on Earth, Brit Krust."

"Why hello. You're not the only rich girl here with a fancy car." She turns over to someone familiar. "Do you remember Don Prima from Vanity Fair?"

Don appears behind Brit with a neck brace around him.

"Don?" Jenny looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god." Sheldon said as well.

"Holy crap. What happened to you?" Jenny asked carelessly.

"After you revealed your super-robotic powers at the press conference, Don was confined in hospital for six months and is left completely and temporally mute for six more weeks. Now he resorts to sign language for communication."

Don does some sign language techniques which gave Sheldon and Jenny weird looks to him.

"He says he remembers you and Sheldon of course." Brit translated.

"Okay..." Sheldon says.

"Thanks..." Jenny replied.

"BTW, big story. *points at Sheldon for him* The new CEO of Wakeman Mechanics." Brit said to Don.

Don just smiles and Jenny looks weird again. Don does more sign languages.

"He says his editor will kill him if he doesn't grab a quote from their Powerful Women issue." Brit says as Don holds up a recorder to Jenny.

"Okay?" Jenny accepts.

Don does more sign languages. "He's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I had to throw him a bone for it. Right?"

"Well, he did quite a spread on Jenny last year." Sheldon talks.

"And he wrote a story as well."

"It was very impressive."

"It was good."

"Very well done."

"But your handwriting is a bit off." Jenny remarked.

Don does it again and Brit translates. "He says thank you."

"I'm gonna go wash." Sheldon told Jenny.

"Don't leave me hanging."

Sheldon walks off as Brit talks to Jenny.

"So, how's Megaville's brilliant philanthropist doing?"

"Well. Very well."

"You look absolutely stylish. The leather jacket, the mini skirt. I'd say that's in."

"Please, this is tough."

Don tries speaking again. "Okay. Now he says 'Is it the first time we've seen each other since the Senate?'" Brit translated

To Don. "Well, since he got her contract revoked. When you were attempting to..."

"Actually, it's on hold." Brit said to her.

"That's not what I heard. What's the difference between 'hold' and 'canceled? The truth?" Jenny walks while Brit follows her and Don follows to listening.

"No. The truth is... Why don't we put that away?" She said to Don and he turns off his recorder. "The truth is, I'm actually hoping to present something at your Expo."

She sits down on the table with Jenny.

"Well, if you invent something that works, I'll make sure I get you a slot."

"Miss Wakeman?" Kate presents her to Jenny. "Your corner table is ready."

"Thanks." She gets up and walks.

"I actually have a slot this year. Yes I do."

"Britty needs a slot, Donny!" She calls as she walks off.

"And could you please stop calling me Britty?" She called back to her.

"Whatever." Jenny retorted.

Don does more sign languages but Brit just slaps his hands in anger. "Stop that!" She demanded him to and he does.

Inside the girls washroom. Jenny checks her metallic blood levels again and it is now 53% toxicity. Jenny looks worried again and sighs in sadness. She fears of dying in moments after she has made Sheldon her CEO and is now in a miserable state. She leans over to the mirror and checks herself. She then drops her head and whispers "oh god..." She then opens her eyes again and looks up at the mirror. "Got any bright ideas?" She asks her reflection.

Eventually she walks out into the racing field posing as racer now. Many of her fans are in shock to see she is now racing on the track. She still wears her leather jacket and hops over to the track.

Back in the reception room. Brit talks with Don.

"Jenny and I... Jenny... I mean... I like Jenny Wakeman. She likes me. We're not competitors." Don was just paying attention to the TV and sees Jenny on the track. "Her being out of the picture created tremendous opportunities for KrustCorp, you know? Everything that Jenny and I do..." She realizes he isn't paying attention. "Were you even listening?" Don slowly raises his finger to the TV and Brit looks behind her to see Jenny on TV and racing.

_"Well, what's the use of having and owning a race car... if you don't drive it?" She says as they cheer on._

"What the hell?" Shocked Brit and Don just collapses again.

Sheldon unfortunately watches this as well and sees Jenny taking the position of the original driver. He gets surprised and calls Kate. "Kate. Kate!"

"Yes, Mr. Lee?"

"Do you know about this?"

"This is the first that I have known of it."

"*pants* This cannot happen. She'll be..."

"Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?"

"Where's Brody?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Okay, get him. I need Brody."

"Right away."

Brit still looks in confusion but looks back to Don. "Jenny's... You know, she... We're not compet-" She began to realize that Don fainted on the floor in shock again. "Oh bloody hell!" She gets up and helps him.

While back on the race track, Jenny is strapped into her vehicle and preps to race. The crowd cheers on for the racers as the race is about to begin.

The race starts, and Jenny and the other racers speed off on the track. They race along the track, while over at the intervention team by the audience, Jack Spicer is impersonating as a crewman as he gets ready to attack on the field.

Eventually while the race rages on, Jack opens up the doors and walks onto the field while many of the spectators watch him, either fearing that he will be hit or acting as a street performer. Sheldon witnesses this on TV as does Brit. Jack then rips off his costume and exposes himself to the crowd as his new power battery activates. He dons on his trademark costume and goggles and prepares his Jack-Bombs. He sees an oncoming racer and tosses his bomb over to it and it explodes on impact. The explosion sends the car flying upside down and over him. The announcer as well as the spectators become fearful as the car tumbles across the field. Brit watches this in a some what state of amusement and question. Sheldon on the other hand is worried and Brody appears to him hold Jenny's gauntlets as the two of them race off to help Jenny. Brody and Sheldon gets into the sports car and drive into the race field. They are about to pass a security barrier but Brody speeds ahead while telling Sheldon to hang on. They crash through the barrier and the car drives through the oncoming racers.

Back on the field where Jack is, he calmly waits for Jenny as the car behind him explodes. He puts up a wicked evil smile while the car burns in flames. Jenny then comes around to the next corner and just there she sees Jack throwing a bomb towards her and her eyes widen in shock. The bomb explodes as it touches her car and it spirals into the air. The car then impacts on the ground and stops by at the fence. Jenny is not hurt but is practically damaged. She hangs from her seat upside down and looks to her side to sees Jack coming to her. While the other cars behind him make an immediate stop they explode on contact of Jack's bombs and are send flying. Jack puts up his grin again and laughs as he walks over to Jenny's wrecked car. The crowd witnesses this at the reception and much to the shock of them, Brit actually finds this amusing. Jenny tries to get out of her car as Jack closes in on her.

While Sheldon and Brody continue to get to Jenny while dodging the oncoming racers. All the while many of the spectators are to evacuate from the area.

Jack gets there and uses his flame whip to cut the bow of the car in half. He checks to see if Jenny is still in there and she isn't.

Jenny then runs up to him with a broken piece of her car and slams it across his head. He feels that and uses his flame whip and shoots Jenny with a blast of his pyrokinetic powers sending her to a wreckage of cars. She emerges with a fully torn leather jacket and tears it all off. She then jumps down and puts her fighting stance on. "Okay, short stuff. You wanna play?" She mocks and Jack gets out another bomb and preps it to arm. "Let's play." Jenny holds her arm out to retract her laser gun but then realizes that she can't because she doesn't have her gauntlets on. "Oh, crap!" Jenny exclaimed as Jack throws another bomb to her but she escapes the explosion by jumping away. Jack laughs like a maniac as he is enjoying this. Jenny grabs a shard and throws it at him like a flying disc and it hits him. He then throws another bomb to the ground but this one is a timer and lands before Jenny's feet. She looks at it and it starts ringing. "Sorry. How about I ring you later so we can catch up." She kicks the bomb away from her and just before it explodes it pops into a party sign that floats in the air and Jenny reads it. "No... you die now?" As the sign descends down Jack charges up at her and punches her to the fence. She hangs there as she looks at Jack Spicer who was about to finish her off with his fire powers. She closes her eyes and waits for it to be done. But finally Sheldon and Brody approach the field in her car and rams Jack into the fence. Sheldon screams as to what Brody did and Jenny drops back down.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Jenny walked up to her car as Sheldon pants heavily. "Were you heading for me or him."

"I was trying to scare him."

"Cause I can't tell!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Sheldon yelled at Jenny.

"Hey, this was my idea!"

"YOU FREAKING CRAZY?"

"Sheldon, you're panicking!"

"OF COURSE I AM! YOU WOULD'VE DIED!"

"I was just attacked!" Unknown to Jenny, Jack is still alive as he slowly regains consciousness.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Sheldon yelled at Jenny.

"Sheldon!"

"GET IN!"

Jenny reluctantly does so. "Worst vacation I've ever been to anyway." She says under her breath as she opens the door but Jack shoots his fire balls at Jenny but hits the door and it breaks. Brody and Sheldon scream as Jack prepares to shoot through the windshield but Brody backs up and tries ramming him again.

"HIT HIM AGAIN!" Jenny said to Brody asnd he does it again to Jack but he's not dying. And he grabs hold of the front end and burns it up. The duo inside continues to scream as Jack burns through the hood and grabs the car engine and hurls it through the car's roof, cutting it half.

"Damn!" Jenny is almost impressed.

Jack then uses his fire whip and attempts to slice Brody and Sheldon while they scream in terror, but he continuously destroys the car.

"Sheldon! The gauntlets! Give it here!" Jenny called out.

Sheldon was about to toss them but the whip nearly hits him and he trips from the car, dropping the gauntlets. Jenny tries to get them but Jack kicks them away from her to the middle of the road. Jenny then looks back at Spicer who grins at her.

"You're not going anywhere, Wakeman?" He said and he starts shooting fire balls at her.

Jenny dodges the fire balls while back-flipping and runs to the gauntlets. Spicer then throws another bomb at Jenny only this time she kicks it away from her but explodes near her in mid-air. She manages to reach her gauntlets and backflips they retract to her arms. She lands inches away from Spicer as she stands tall now with her gauntlets on.

Spicer pulls out another bomb and throws it at Wakeman, as she just simply shoots a dart at the bomb causing it to explode nowhere near contact. "My turn." She declares and she pulls out a beam blaster from her arm and takes aim at Jack but he uses his fire whip to destroy her weapon. "Do you know how much I paid for that?" She then pulls out a crossbow from her other arm only to be destroyed by Spicer as well. "Okay! Now I'm pissed off!" She pulls out a battle-axe and charges right at Spicer. She swings her axe at him but Spicer simply grabs the axe by the blade and melted it's steel with his burning hands. Jenny sees this and laughs nervously. "Umm... how about we talk this over?" She asked nervously, but Jack forms fire fists and brutally beats Jenny up with them. He makes six consecutive strikes to her face and slams her body down. He then makes a powerful strike that sends Jenny on top of her car. She weakly groans from the damage she dealt. Jack then uses his fire fists to grab Jenny by the neck and attempts kill her with his power. He smiles with anticipation but Jenny glares and forms her hand into an ice cannon. "You what, hot head?" She asked aggressively as she shoots ice all around his arm and it freezes over, Jack is astonished by this. "You need to 'chill' out!" Jenny said as she breaks free and charges at the surprised Jack with her fist formed into a spiked glove. She strikes a massive punch to his face that sends Jack to a pile of cars and passes out.

After the battle. Jenny walks up to him and pulls out the power battery from his stomach area. The crowd in the area cheers on for Jenny's heroic action as the security guards come in and carry the injured and bruised Jack away. He looks up at her and spits out his blood at her. Jenny looks on at Jack as he is being dragged away.

"You lose." Jack said as he is being dragged away. "You lose! You lose, Wakeman! Hahahahahahaha!"

She then lays her eyes on the power battery he had on him. She wonders how he got this kind of technology knowing it is hers. Jenny then glares back at him and crunches up the power battery. The race was in cancelation due to the incident of what just occurred. Everybody at the reception was devastated but Brit saw something in Jack's eyes and fury. At the same time, a white girl was standing on top of the stadium rooftops, watching the whole conflict. She sees potential in Jack and starts walking away from her position.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	2. Party Pooper

**Iron Robot 2**

**Chapter 2: Party Pooper**

* * *

The news about the Monaco Incident wasn't just broadcast over there it is seen all around the world, including Megaville Elementary. In the cafeteria, Buttercup, Bubbles and Tootie were watching the news about the incident.

_"One of racing history's most devastating tragedies to occur on the field as most drivers were vanquished at the blink of an eye, when an unknown terrorist came out on the field and started attacking the drivers using a set of bombs and fire powers. It was there when local billionaire weapons manufacture, Jenny Wakeman, aka Iron Robot put a stop to his killing spree. The man is still yet to be named and is in custody for questioning. I'm Charlotte Pickles for Megaville News, where the word is heard."_

The three just saw the footage.

"Wow." Tootie spoke. "Iron Robot. She is my favorite hero!"

"I thought I was your favorite hero?" Buttercup asked her.

"I know. But I'm also part of the Iron Robot fan club."

Buttercup groans and drops her head to the table.

"She'd have to be so brave to take on that guy." Bubbles said.

"Are you going to the Wakeman Expo on Friday? Cause I got tickets!" Tootie said as she pulls out three tickets from her pockets and shows them to Bubbles.

"Wow! These are golden lint tickets. Are you crazy? I'd love to go!" Bubbles jumped up with hands in the air in joy. "The Wakeman Expo!"

Bubbles and Tootie both squeal in happiness while Buttercup continues to lie there, looking embarrassed.

Later, in the library... Blossom was picking out some books to read during lunch period but then he spots Dexter walking down the aisle. She quietly follows him. She understands that Dexter is a boy genius and is really smart, like her. But she is too oblivious to know an even darker secret about Dexter. She finds him entering a bookcase and it closes. She looks in confusion and walks up to the bookcase.

"Did he just entered that bookcase?" Blossom questioned herself as she feels slightly unknown to this. "What are you up to, Dexter?" She said rubbing her head and looking at the bookcase.

* * *

Back at Monaco, Jenny walks with three security guards to Jack Spicer's cell, where he is being kept.

[We got nothing. No prints, no name. He hasn't said a word since he got in here.] Told the prison guard to Jenny.

[Give me five minutes with him.] Jenny said.

[Of course.]

The guards opens up Jack's cell and he looks up at Jenny's face in anger. Jenny then enters the cell and looks at Jack. Jack then turns his back to Jenny as she starts walking around him.

"Hi." She says but doesn't get a response. "So... I hear you are... a big fan of my work. Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low. You could've have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionized plasma channels. It's effective. Not very efficient. But it's a passable knock-off." She sits down on the bench with him as he continues not to make eye contact. "I don't get it. A little fine tuning, you could've made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone right to the black market. You look like you got friends in low places."

Jack then looks at her in the eyes. "You come from a family of thieves and butchers." He said. "And now, just like every other being on this planet... you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Wakeman family has destroyed."

Jenny looks almost shell-shocked but continues to glare. "Let me just pretend I don't know what the hell you're talking about and tell you that my family had nothing to do with being thieves or butchers." She said angrily and soft. "Speaking of thieves by the way, where did you get this design? The power battery?"

"My father... Kenji Spicer. Great man. Until she happened."

"Who? My mother? I've never heard anything about her stealing from another competitor. And I'm sure as heck that I don't know this Kenji Spicer."

"My father is the reason... you still breathe."

"Ha! The jokes on you, I'm not breathing. I'm an android."

"Doesn't matter. You're still alive."

"I'm still alive and it's because you had a shot and took it. You missed."

"Did I?" He asks her again. "If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. Life is all a big joke isn't it?"

Jenny gets a bit disturbed. "About the whole 'cease to believe' line. You think I'm a phony?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He responded coldly and softly.

"Well, buster... I hate to burst your bubble but right now I think you're bugging me out."

"The truth is... all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you."

"Okay... And where will you be watching the world consume me from?" She asks but answers herself. "That's right. A prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soap." Jenny said as she gets up and leaves his cell. "Oh, and think of this as a warning, not to mess with my stuff. I like my equipment cleaned, polished and free of dirty lies. Bleah!"

"Hey, Jenny. Before you go..." Jenny stops and looks back at Jack. "Palladium in the stomach, painful way to die."

Jenny looks at Jack in horror again but glares again. "You don't even know half of it." She responds and leaves his cell. Jack is all alone now as he smiles evilly.

* * *

Inside Jenny's jet. The news plays and shows the senator expressing his opinion on Iron Robot.

_"It's just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this woman has no idea what she's doing." _Jenny walks into the room and sees Sheldon watching the news. Jenny looks at the TV in disbelief. _"She thinks that her body and gadgets are like a toy to her. That she does whatever she wants. I was at a hearing where Miss Wakeman, in fact, was adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, don't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realizing 'Uh-oh. These suits exist now.'"_

"Mute." Spitted Jenny as she can't take to listen more and the TV goes silent.

She then sits down with Sheldon.

"He should be giving me a medal. That's the truth." Jenny said as she places the tray she was carrying on the table.

"What is that?" Sheldon asked.

"This... is your in-flight meal." She opens it up and sees that Jenny made macaroni and cheese with steak.

"Did you just made that?"

"Yeah. Where do you think I've been for three hours?" She sits back.

"Jen, what are you not telling me?" He gets serious and worried.

Jenny looks at Sheldon who gives her a puppy dog look to her. "I don't want to go home." Jenny answered. "At all." Sheldon still give her the look. "Let's cancel my birthday party and uhh... We're in Europe. Let's go to Venice together. Cipriani. Remember?"

"Oh, yes."

"It's a great place to... to- be healthy."

"I don't think this is the right time. We're in kind of a mess."

"Yeah, but maybe that's why it's the best time. Cause then we..."

"Well, I think as the CEO, I need to show up."

"As CEO, you are entitled to a leave." Jenny calmly retorted.

"A leave?" Confused Sheldon again.

"A company retreat."

"A retreat? During a time like this?

"Just a ride."

"Jenny?"

"Well, I'm just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out."

"Not everybody runs on batteries, Jenny."

Jenny looks up to Sheldon and figures out what he said and lets out a soft giggle. And continues to look out the window. The jet continues to fly back to Malibu.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Monaco Prison. Jack Spicer plays around with the things in his cell thinking about his next move. The white girl from before walks up to his cell with quiet footsteps and Jack could hear them. She is disguised as a prison guard and she sends out a dinner tray for him. Jack looks up at the girl and stares blankly at her white eyes in confusion. She blinks distantly and walks away from his sight. Spicer then looks at his tray and sees potatoes, a key to his cell and a note. He reads the note and it says 'Enjoy the potatoes.' He then holds up the potatoes and turns it around to reveal they are joined together as a bomb. He smiles evilly and grabs the key. But before he could do anything, the girl returns and sends in another prisoner in the room with him. The prisoner looks at Spicer in a confused fashion. Spicer looks at his prison shirt and sees he is #6219. Spicer looks at his shirt number and he is #6219 as well. He looks back at the confused prisoner and violently knocks him out by slamming his head on the prison sink. He then takes the key again and unlocks his cell. Before he could leave, he arms the explosive potatoes to the wall begins to walk out of his cell as he leaves the unconscious man there with the bomb. He then passes a security guard who questions to him why he is out of his cell. Jack does not respond and simply punches the man in the stomach, grabs his baton and swings it across his face, knocking him out. The bomb in his cell explodes and the alarm is set off as Jack begins to walk away. He goes down the stairs and sees more prison guards coming in. He backs off and heads back up, only to be greeted by a couple of red robots who punches him in the face, knocking him flat and haul him away from the prison.

* * *

The next moment, Jack woke up, he finds himself in an clearly empty aircraft hanger. He gets up and starts examining the place. It's all so big and completely empty. The white girl from before is standing afar behind him and starts to speak.

"Hello." She said in a cute but cold manner. Jack turns around and looks to her in a weird look. "She will be here soon."

"Who?" He asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is not important. What is important is you. I've seen you. I saw what you did. That was very spiritual."

"I did it for a reason."

"Revenge. And grief. That's the only goal in life isn't it? I too am suffering grief. I wanted to become something I am not. And soon... I will prove it to myself."

"What is your name?"

"Why?"

"Sometimes... I like to keep a record of names."

She pauses for a moment and blinks. "Bell."

Jack then walks forward to her. "You're the one who busted me out. Why?"

"We both have something in common. And so does he." She points over to the door and they open. Out comes the tall boy in glasses, Mandark and Brit Krust as they walk over to Jack while a couple of butlers set up a table, cloth and meal.

"So... You must be the man who shot up the great Jenny Wakeman." Brit greeted him. "Brit Krust." She holds her hand out to him but Jack didn't want to shake. "Okay." Brit offers Jack a seat at the table. "Go ahead."

Jack hesitantly takes his seat down as Brit sits down too. Jack also looks toward Mandark.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a regular college student drop-out. But a very smart boy. I hear he flunk college because of depression, something about losing a girlfriend. But pay no attention to him. Uhhh, so... what's on the menu, dearest butler?" Brit spoke.

"We have some Salmon Carpaccio."

"Yum. You like fish?" Brit asked Spicer but he doesn't respond. "Well, fine." She prepares to eat but notices he's not. "Well, dig in. The food won't eat itself. And besides, you must be so hungry after being beaten down by my ruthless competitor."

"I don't eat, often." Jack says.

Brit hesitates to respond and focuses on her food. "I think I'll start with desert. This is a mighty smashing thing, you gotta try it." She picks some ice cream on the plate with a spoon. "I had some of this back in San Francisco." She takes a bite of it. "Organic Ice Cream. Smashing. Just smashing!" She wipes her mouth. "I think I might have a sweet tooth. But I know you do for Jennifer Wakeman." She starts getting serious and leans to him. "Listen... what I saw you do to Jenny on that track, how you stepped up to her in front of God and everybody, that was... Wow!"

Jack is clearly impressed but didn't show his expression.

"It was incredible. You are my image. I mean, stepping on to the stage and giving her the taste of your own talent, that was something no human being or animal or creature or anyone has ever seen before. I think, if I may, you go after her legacy. That's what you kill."

Spicer understands this.

"Me, Bell, Mandark and the rest of us. And you. We are a lot alike in a lot of ways. The only difference between you and I is that I have resources. I think, if I may, YOU need my resources. Someone behind you, a benefactor. I'd like to be that girl. We all do."

"And who exactly are you guys?" Jack asked.

"Me? I'm the secret weapons manufacture for this unit. We are... just call us, The Masters of Evil."

Jack then bursts out laughing. "Okay. I get it."

"So... you stick with us... we get our revenge... and you walk away free."

"I want my bird." Jack says which confuses Brit.

"What?"

"I want. My bird."

Brit looks around at Mandark and Bell and her butlers. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. What bird?"

"My bird. I want it."

"Okay. We'll get you a bird and we can call make the deal-"

"No. I want *slams his hand on the table* MY bird!"

Brit looks more confused and looks at Mandark who just shrugs his shoulders. Brit looks back at him. "Okay. A bird. Which bird is it?"

Jack looks more angrier. "My bird."

"YOUR bird? Your bird? Ummm... okay... uhhhh... Is it a bird from China?" Brit asks but doesn't get a response.

* * *

Back at Jenny's home in Malibu.

Colonel Brad walks to her door and finds Sheldon and Kate are talking on their phones to different people.

"Where is she?" Brad asked them.

"Uhh... She's downstairs." Sheldon said.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed." Kate said.

And they both get back on their phones. Brad then looks at the TV and listens.

_"But her continuing erratic behavior may lead many people to ask themselves; 'Can Jenny Wakeman still protect us?'_

"Iron Robot never stopped protecting us. The events in Monaco proved that." Sheldon said.

Downstairs in the garage. Jenny is sitting inside a old 60's car while watching the files come to the screen by SALLY.

_"Query complete, Jenny." _SALLY talks. _"Kenji Spicer was once a foreign physicist, who defected to the United States in 1963. However, he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967." _Jenny watches with a grim look on her face. _"His son, Jack, who is also a physicist, was convicted at age 10 of selling illegalized weapons-grade plutonium to Chinese warlords, and served five years in Juvenile Hall. No further records exist."_

Brad then enters her garage and walks up to Jenny. "Jenny, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now."

Jenny doesn't respond however and she breathes weakly but quiet.

"Listen. I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these." He points out to the gadgetry, weapons and armor plates that hang in Jenny's glass containers. "They're going to take your suits, Jenny, okay? They're sick of the games." Jenny just continues to sit there while Brad talks. "You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday." He walks up to her. "It's not theoretical any more." He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "Are you listening to me?"

He sees that Jenny is in worst shape. She looks up at Brad's face.

"Are you okay, Jen?"

Jenny nods. "Yeah..."

Jenny then gets out of the car but slips and falls to her knees. She starts coughing vigorously and Brad runs up to her.

"Holy- Jenny!" He grabs her arm and pulls her up. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Get me to my desk." Jenny said and Brad does so. "See that box?"

"Yeah."

"It's palladium."

Brad sits Jenny down on her chair and gets her another core. Jenny pulls out the battery from her belly bolt and sees another core has been damaged.

"Is that supposed to be smoking?"

"If you must know, it's neutron damage. It's from the reactor wall." Jenny said and Brad pulls out the core and sees the burnt molecules on it.

"You had this in your body?"

Jenny then grabs another core chip and inserts it in her battery. As she puts it back in her belly bolt area, Brad notices black vein like wires inside her are starting to blacken on her neck. "And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?" Brad asked. Jenny then answered "Just a rash."

"You can't get rashes." Brad told her.

"How would you know? You're not the smartest person in class." Jenny retorted and she hits her belly bolt until it lights up and is powering. She sighs and drinks more of the black liquid. She then starts to notice that Brad is still there wondering at Jenny. "What are you looking at?" She drinks more.

"I'm looking at you." He answers. "You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it's unnecessary. You don't have to do this alone."

"You know, Brad, I wish I could believe that. I really do. But you've gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Jenny's words to Brad just seem like a big lie as he looks at Jenny onwards.

* * *

Back in Megaville the next morning, over on at Krustcorp facility. Brit guides Jack toward her large hardware of gadgetry and weapons. Jack looks at all of the weaponry with inner amazement.

"So, this is it. This is where my magic happens. You can work in absolute peace. Must be fun to be dead, right?" Brit said as she guides Jack. "And here they are."

She points Jack to her collection of combat suits, all in steel armor. "They're combat-ready. I may have done a few miscalculations and rushed the prototype into production. Sue me, I'm enthusiastic. Go ahead, take a look around."

Jack then walks over to the computer board and punches in a few keys. "Oh! You don't wanna do that. You'll be able to access that as soon as we generate some encrypted pass codes." She turns to her butler. "Can we generate some encrypted pass codes?"

Luckily though Jack hacked the firewall unlocked the computer system. "Never mind, Jack can handle it. Right, Jack?" She said and Jack unlocked all the other computers doing that. "Wow. Nice work, Jack."

[This software is slow.] Jack said in Chinese.

"What?" Brit asked.

"This software is shit." Jack said in English.

"Okay. Not that I care about." Brit shrugs.

Jack then climbs up to the combat armor.

"Why don't I show you where you're gonna be working primarily?" Brit said as Jack makes it up to the helmet of the armor. "Go ahead, take a look. Get a good look at that. Isn't glorious? I mean, they're really just for show and tell, not in use yet. They're $125.7 million a pop, so..." And just while she talks, Jack pulls the helmet off, detaching the bolts under it. "Oh my god..." Brit puts her palm on her head in embarrassment. "Oh my bloody god... are you for real?" She says under her breath as Jack lays the helmet back on. "You know, that's where the pilot goes. I'm having a tough time finding volunteers." Jack tries to fix the attachments. "Hey! I'll take care of that, just leave it."

Jack then turns around while holding a few of it's wires. "What do you want them to do?"

"Well, long term, I want them to put me in the Pentagon for the next 25 years." Jack comes back down from the stairs. "I want to make Iron Robot look like an antique. I wanna go to that Wakeman Expo, and show off my goods to Jenny's ugly looking metal face. Must I go on?" Brit's words makes Jack laugh in amusement.

"I can do that. No problem."

"Can you?"

"I can craft up these suits for you in ten seconds flat."

Brit is ecstatic. "Wonderful! I love it. That's why I like men who are willing to do anything in their power to help a lovely young woman like me with her work." She says while pushing her hair in the air. "Well, right on. So? Chop, chop! Get a move on. I expect results."

Jack gets to work while Brit talks to her butler. "This is my dream man!"

"I'm happy for ya."

"I had a feeling."

* * *

Later on that night, Jenny's party was getting started and many of her guests were arriving to her home. Inside her room, she is looking at her chest computer for her metallic blood levels and the toxicity level is 89%. The area around her belly bolt also starts to get worse. And Jenny starts getting more worried and stressed, in fact so stressed she starts tearing up because she knows she's gonna die soon and she fears she might not say goodbye to Sheldon or anyone at all after keeping this a secret. She retracts her chest computer back in and slumps on her bed. She lets out a sad sigh. Kate then enters the room.

"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight, Miss Wakeman?" Kate asked.

"I'll give them a look." Jenny gets up and walks up to Kate who shakes a beverage up in a shaker. "I should cancel the party, right?"

Kate turns back with a martini in hand. "Probably."

"Yeah. Cause it's ummm..."

"Ill-timed."

"Right, sends the wrong message."

"Inappropriate."

Jenny then drinks the martini. Despite being a robot anyway.

"Are you sure you can-?" Kate suspects.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Kate notices Jenny is drinking the martini and she sees this. "Oh. I figured; 'What's the use?'"

Kate looks at Jenny silent.

"I don't need a watch." She spawns out a watch on her wrist.

Kate nods and Jenny sits down on her chair and thinks. She looks up at Kate who is putting some eyeliner on her.

"I gotta say it. It's hard to get a read on you." Jenny says. "Where are you from?"

"Legal."

Jenny looks more sad and looks up at Kate. "Can I ask you a question? Hypothetically?"

"Sure." Kate said as she was done doing the eyeliner.

"If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have..." Jenny wipes some tears off her eyes. "...how would you celebrate it?"

Kate looks around ominously and back at Jenny. "I'd do whatever I wanted to do... with whoever I wanted to do it with."

Kate then gets up and leaves the room for the party. Jenny stares blankly at the leaving Kate. She then decides that because she's dying she can do whatever she wants in her life. She smiles a little bit and drinks her martini. "Well, you wanted to party, Jenny... here it is..."

Later on, Jenny is at the dance floor screeching a record over the player while wearing her gauntlets, pigtails, boots and chest plate. She then begins to make the party goers feel welcome. Sheldon then walks in and watches with shock in his eyes, Jenny dancing on the DJ stand while the crowd cheers her on. She then fist bumps the DJ and smiles. Sheldon on the other hand is not amused by her behavior.

Outside the house, many more guests were coming in and so is Brad. "Yes, sir, I understand." He talks on his phone. "No. No, sir, that will not be necessary. I'll handle it. ... Sir, I personally guarantee that within 24 hours, Iron Robot will be back on watch."

Brad then enters the house to the party. He then walks up to Sheldon.

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Brad... I'm gonna go get some air for a moment." He said to him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brad asked.

Sheldon then shows Brad that Jenny is in her equipment and is somehow drunk.

"Look what I can do, people!" She yelled out and juggles a few glass cups but loses balance and they drop.

"You have got to be kidding me." Brad said to himself in anger.

Jenny does the robot dance but loses her balance and trips over. The crowd gasps and laughs. "It's okay, people! I only landed on my plate! Hee hee hee hee hee! Get it!?" She laughs crazily as does the crowd.

Brad gets angry and starts walking away. "That's it. I'm making that..."

Sheldon stops him. "No, no, no! Don't call anyone. She's got it under control."

"This is ridiculous." Brad lashes out. "I just stuck my neck out for her!"

"I know, I know! I'm gonna handle it, okay? Just let me handle it."

"Sheldon, have you ever seen a robot... a ROBOT... get drunk?!" Brad angrily questioned.

Later on, Jenny is telling jokes on the microphone.

"You know, this question has been going on for some time. Someone asks me 'Jenny, how do you take your period in that armor?'" She asks. "Easy question... I wait for my oil to burn hot inside." The crowd laughs and Sheldon comes up to the stage and over to Jenny as she laughs too. He grabs her microphone and speaks in it.

"Does this girl know how to throw a party or what?" He said sarcastically and the crowd simply just cheers on. Jenny salutes them and tries to kiss Sheldon.

"Oh, Sheldon... I love ya!" She says.

"Unbelievable! Thank you so much. Jenny, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming." The crowd becomes sadden about that as Brad nods.

"No no no no, Sheldon, we can't."

"Jenny... yes."

"Wait wait wait."

"Jenny, be a good girl and..."

"But, we haven't even got the cake out. We didn't blow out the candles." Jenny says in a drunken slur.

"Jen, you're out of control, okay? Trust me on this one, okay?"

"I'm not out of control you are."

"Jenny, you're drunk, okay? You're drunk."

"No."

"Jenny, listen..."

"I'm not drunk! That's just a metaphor."

"Jenny, you're drunk, and it's time for bed."

"Give me a smooch, handsome."

"Jenny, please, no!" He tries to stop her from trying to kiss him.

"Just one smooch."

"You just made an inappropriate joke."

"I know. It has that affect."

"It's not sexy."

"C'mon, it was funny."

"It's not funny."

Jenny then leans back a bit. "Just send everybody home, okay?" Sheldon pleaded her. "It's time to... okay?"

"If you say so." Jenny says.

"Okay."

Sheldon grabs the bottle off Jenny and gives the microphone back to her.

"Sheldon Lee, everybody." She says in the mike. The crowd claps as Jenny steps down to the dance floor. "He's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes!" She yells and the crowd cheers. But Sheldon and Brad disapproves greatly. "And if anybody, Sheldon, doesn't like it, there's the door." She said holding her hand out but accidently shoots a beam at the windows, causing them to shatter and shocking the crowd. After a pause, the crowd applauses and cheers as Jenny becomes more drunk driven. "YEAH!" She yells.

Sheldon looks towards Brad who is near to being pissed off right now. One of the guests then holds a bottle out for Jenny.

"Pull!" She yelled and he tosses it in the air and Jenny shoots it down with her laser beam, making it shatter. Yet, she does not realize she using her weapons that could harm the guests. Brad watching this, is finally been pushed off the edge of anger and leaves the room. "Pull!" Jenny yells again and another bottle goes flying up and she shatters it again.

While that's happening, Brad goes down into the garage and enters the room.

Jenny is looking at herself with a steel bowl and shouts "Pull!" and another bottle goes into the air and shoots it down while not looking.

Brad then looks at one her metallic armor collection and decides to put one them on.

Jenny then, with her back turn, pulls out two laser pistols and fires at two bottles in the air while tilting her back.

The machine fits Brad into one her tested gauntlets, flight boots, chest plate and an optic visor with a helmet attachment.

One of the guests holds up a watermelon. "Ooh! I think he wants the Gallagher!" She then spawns out an laser cannon and blasts the watermelon in the air to pieces. The crowd continues to cheer while Sheldon watches in horror. Jenny kisses her fingers. "That's a spicy a-meatball!" She does a little silly dance to impress the cheering crowd. But then Brad's voice boomed through the crowd.

"I'm only gonna say this once!" They look to him and see that he is outfitted with the metallic armor plates. "Get out." He activates his visor and the crowd flees. Jenny still drunk then looks over to see Brad wearing one of her armors. She doesn't look surprised even. "You don't deserve to wear one of these. Shut it down!" Brad demanded Jenny.

Jenny thinking that he's playing games, turns over to her DJ. "Jeremy."

The boy with purple spiky hair named Jeremy comes out of hiding. "Yes, Miss Wakeman?"

"Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy's ass to." She giggles after that.

The DJ gives her a beat and music plays. Brad then grabs hold of Jenny by the back. "I told you to shut it down."

"Not yet." Jenny throws the mike off her hands and activates her flight jets on her boots that sends her and Brad through the sauna room and into the boxing ring. Jenny uses her pigtails to steady her impact while Brad tumbles to the floor hard. Jenny then gets back up and walks away. "Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt." She says while Brad tosses a metal disc to her head and she looks back at Brad, who gets back up. Brad tosses another disc that misses Jenny but shatters the glass to her shower. "Oh! IT. IS. ON, buster!" She glared at him and walks up to him. Jenny and Brad then enter hand-to-hand combat, with her throwing punches and Brad dodging them with his moves. Brad then does a sidekick which trips Jenny to the floor. She quickly jumps back up and roundhouse kicks his face. Brad, now mad, punches Jenny to the end of the room and crashes to a wall. She drops down, looking all mad and pent up, fixing the joints of her neck. She grabs a dumbbell and swings at Brad that sends him through the ropes of the boxing ring and smashes into a wall. Jenny hovers over to him on the floor.

"Sorry, pal. But, Iron Robot doesn't have a sidekick." Jenny said

Brad then grabs a metal pipe and strikes Jenny in the face. "Side!" He strikes again. "Kick!" He strikes again. "This!" He strikes again but Jenny grabs the pipe but Brad punches her in the chin and sends her flying through the ceiling and into her room. She falls to the floor and tries getting up again.

"Had enough?" Brad said as he flies up through the hole with his jets.

As the guests evacuate, Sheldon finds Kate and goes to her.

"Kate!"

"Mr. Lee!"

"Don't you 'Mr. Lee' me! I'm on to you! You knew this would happen?"

"Mr. Lee?"

"You know what? Ever since you came here..."

Just then, Brad and Jenny crash through the ceiling above the room and fall to the ground. The crowd gasps in shock after witnessing this as Sheldon looks on. Brody gets to Sheldon and gets him away from the fight.

"Come on, get out of here!"

Jenny and Brad continue to fight it out. Jenny gets Brad into an arm lock and slams him down to the ground, and the crowd gasps in horror. Brad gets up and stands in front of Jenny.

"Come on, loser. You wanna piece of me?" Jenny mocked Brad.

Brad then tackles Jenny over to the rails and pins her there. "You want it? TAKE IT!" Brad then hurls Jenny over to another wall. She gets up again and walks toward him.

Brad then tries to throw another punch at Jenny but she blocks and grabs his arm and twists it. She twists it so hard he screams, the crowd becomes scared as Kate makes her way out of the picture.

Brad then grabs Jenny's arm and hurls her over his head to the ground. Brad then walks over to Jenny who quickly gets back up and engages him again but Brad then grabs hold of Jenny's head and tries to restrain her.

She throws him off guard over to the table bench. Brad looks back and Jenny rushes to him with a punch but he dodges. Jenny and Brad then proceed to punch each other in the face. Their strength is almost equal. Brad punches Jenny so hard it destroys a piece of her metal. She feels it and looks back at Brad. "I just had that done..." Brad goes in for another punch but Jenny blocks it again. "And it's not nice to punch a girl in the face." She head-butts him, punches his stomach and slams his head down on the bench, shattering it and water from the sink squirts.

Brad is now unconscious as Jenny looks back to the staring crowd that have been watching. She looks at them with predator like eyes and lets out a roar. "RRRUUAHHHHHHHHH!" She roared and the crowd runs off in fear as Sheldon looks at Jenny in guilt. He then starts to leave as Jenny starts breathing heavily. But as she calms down, Brad, who has regained consciousness hurls the sink at her and she lands into the fireplace. The fire burns some of the metal but she releases herself from the flames and looks onward at Brad, who is bleeding at the mouth and nose. She pulls out her cannon but so does he. They both aim their laser cannons at each other.

"Put your hand down, Jen."

"Don't 'Jen' me. You think you got what it takes to wear that armor? You think you can be better than me?"

"We don't have to do this, Jenny."

"You wanna be a war machine? Then take your shot."

"Put it down!"

"Are you gonna take the shot, or are you too chicken shit?"

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"NO!"

"DROP IT, JENNY!"

"TAKE IT!"

They both shoot their beams at each other but it causes a chain reaction and it explodes into a void in front of them. The explosion sends a shockwave that shatters almost the entire room.

The explosion has rendered the entire room in destruction and Jenny lies by the fireplace in an unconscious state. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room. She then turns her head over to Brad, who is still in his armor, walks outside. He then turns back and looks at Jenny and stared blankly and disappointed at her. Brad then turns her down and leaves the place by activating his jet boots and flying up into the night sky. Jenny continues to stare at him as he left as all that was left of her is gone. Her assistant, her stuff and her friend... gone.

* * *

Across the Edwards Air Force Base, the next morning.

"Edwards Tower, this is Lieutenant Colonel Brad Carbunkle, inbound from three miles east at 5,000 feet..."

The soldiers in the air traffic control base, look out their windows to see a large silver bullet that is Brad come flying past them. All the other soldiers look up at the sky to see him coming inbound. Brad flies over to the airfield and lands there. All the other soldiers come by to see that Brad is now outfitted with Jenny's weapons. Brad walks up to the major who is surprised to see him this way.

"Wow." Major said. "Colonel."

"Major." Brad responded.

The major is very surprised to see Brad in a suit of armor and Brad assures everyone.

"Let's get it inside." He said as he and the other soldiers enter the hanger.

"Clear the area." The Major said.

They all enter the hanger.

* * *

Back at Megaville Elementary, in the library.

Blossom is there picking out books that she would like to read. But then she notices Dexter coming by and hides. She watches from behind a book shelf and sees Dexter going to the bookcase from before. He looks around to see if anyone is looking, and the coast is clear. He then lifts a book out of it's place and it clicks, triggering a mechanism. The entire bookcase opens which amazes Blossom. Dexter enters through the passage of the bookcase and it closes. Blossom then comes out of hiding and walks up to the bookcase. Blossom gives out a very squinty glare on how it works. "Hmmm..." She walks over to the book that Dexter touched and tilts it like he did. It clicks and it opens up the bookcase again. Blossom is amazed again and enters down the stairs. She then gets a bit startled by the bookcase closing on her. She looks back, sighs and continues going down. She quietly steps down the stairs, wondering where it leads to, and finds another door. She walks up to it and it opens for her apparently. She then enters what shook her eyes is a secret laboratory. She gasps and drops her books.

She marvels over the dynamic lab that Dexter keeps within the school. She walks around and sees many of his creations and then looks over at a monkey in a cage eating a banana. She then stops at her tracks to see a shadow on the ground. She slowly looks up and gasps in horror and widens her eyes. She covers her mouth and sees that Dexter was making a robot android that looks almost identical to Bubbles. It is inactive at the moment but Blossom continues to look in shock. "She... she looks like Bubbles... Who is she? What is she-?"

"What are you doing here?" Dexter said behind Blossom and she turns back to see him staring at her in inner anger.

"Dexter... I... I..."

"Get out..."

"Wait, Dexter I can explain-"

"GET OUUUUT!"

Dexter shoves Blossom out of his secret laboratory and falls onto the floor. She gets up and runs up to Dexter who closes up his bookcase, locking Blossom out.

"DEXTER!" She shouted.

Dexter looks at the two tickets he is holding. The tickets to the Wakeman Expo and tears one of them up. Uninviting Blossom to go with her. Dexter clinched his teeth and walks back down to his lab.

While Blossom looks miserable at the fact that Dexter must really hate her now for intruding on a secret that must have hurt him. Blossom then walks away from the bookcase looking sad. This is a sad moment, because, Blossom just made a new friend and she just made him reject her. She continues walking away while a spy camera watches her. Mandark is observing the whole thing and smiles. "The perfect moment to strike." He declares with a sinister look on his face.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	3. Family Gift

**Iron Robot 2**

**Chapter 3: Family Gift**

* * *

Over at a street in Megaville, Jenny is happily lying down on top of a donut shop and inside the donut sign, chowing down on some donuts. Despite being a robot that cannot eat, she doesn't have a care in the world to go wild now that she's dying anyway. Just then Director of SHIELD, William Fowler comes up to the store and looks up at Jenny.

"Excuse me, Miss! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut!"

Jenny lowers her sunglasses and sees Fowler looking at her. He then enters the store and cut to Jenny and Fowler talking.

"Look, I told you, I don't wanna join your super-secret book club." Jenny said to him as he chuckles.

"No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself." Fowler responded. "How's that working out for you?" He drinks his coffee.

"It's... it's... it's..." Jenny is pretending like she's lost for words. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Fowler doesn't respond and Jenny lowers her shades. "Honestly, I'm a bit hung over right now. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having a hallucination or even-."

Fowler leans close to her face. "I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck." Jenny turns her head revealing her condition her neck to Fowler. "Where's the staff here?"

"Whoa... that's not looking so good." He says.

"I've been through worse." Jenny responds.

Just then a lady in black tights walks over to Fowler and Jenny. "We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." She says to Fowler.

Jenny though has a surprised look on her face as she sees that it is Kate Portman, working for SHIELD all along. "Huh. Well... you're fired." Jenny said to her.

Kate sits down with Fowler. "That's not up to you."

Jenny takes her shades off as Fowler introduces her to his agent.

"Jenny, I want you to meet Agent Possible."

"Hi. If that's your real name, Agent Possible." Jenny says sarcastically.

"That's Agent Kim Possible to you, Miss Wakeman."

"Whatever." Jenny didn't care much.

"I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fowler." Kim said.

"I suggest you apologize." Jenny said.

"You've been very busy." Fowler said. "You made your boy CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better..."

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it." Jenny admits and Fowler becomes sarcastically shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No! What?! He took it?" Jenny continues giving away distinct look. "You're Iron Robot and he just took it?" Jenny blinks like she just doesn't care. "The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible?" He turns to Kim.

"Well, according to Miss Wakeman's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage."

Fowler looks back at Jenny and gives off a joking smile. "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you? Na ah ah!" Fowler talks while Kim gets up from her seat and walks away. "What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe."

"Yeah, I get it." Jenny pretends to think she cares.

"I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with!" He snaps his fingers. "Hit her." To Kim who just came back and inoculates Jenny on the neck in which she feels and jumps in shock.

"Oh, hell! What are you trying to do, shut me down and sell my parts to the auto-shop?" Kim looks at Jenny's neck and sees that the black veins on her metallic neck are going away. "Could you not do anything awful to me for five seconds?" She turns to Fowler. "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we just do FOR you." Fowler corrected her. "That's lithium dioxide, synthesized to your blood. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

Jenny looks at the syringe. "Give me a couple of boxes of that. I'll be right as rain."

"It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms." Kim said.

"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Fowler said.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium." Jenny said. "I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fowler told her.

* * *

Back to Megaville Elementary. Blossom walks down the hall during class period and looks through the window to a class room to see Dexter in there, looking down on his paper with very sad but invisible eyes. Blossom wants to know why Dexter is acting like that and then sees one of her classmates getting his stuff from his locker. As he closes his locker, Blossom is standing next to him.

"Otto?" Blossom asked him.

"Oh, hi Blossom."

"Otto, I need to talk to you... about Dexter."

"There's nothing wrong with that?" Otto said.

"Please. Tell me. You know, don't you?"

Otto looks down and sighs. "Okay, but come with me."

Otto and Blossom walk outside of the courtyard as Otto activates his watch. It's a gizmo like watch.

"So, you found his secret lab." He said.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had a secret lab, for a boy his age. That's just... weird..."

"And on the way did you see a girl strapped in bounds?"

"Yes! She looked my sister. But... she's different. Who is she? Dexter's ex-girlfriend or something?"

"I should let you know that it is a robot replica of his older sister."

"Sister? Dexter has a sister? What?"

"Let me show you. As soon as I can get this darn watch working." He tweaks around with his honorary Time Squad watch and it starts to work like a computer. Blossom sees this.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show what happened to his sister before you guys met."

"Where?"

"Not where..." Looks at Blossom. "When."

He activates his watch and punches in the time code to the past. An time orb then appears over Blossom and Otto and they float up.

"Otto? What's happening?"

"You'll see. It's awesome."

They disappear in a bright light and they travel through a worm hole through time. Blossom looks around her to see images and footage of the past.

"What is this?" Blossom panicked.

"That, is the flow of time." Otto answered.

"Time?! You're a time traveler?"

"Yep! Ever since I joined the Time Squad. Probably the best time I told you."

"My gosh, is there anything in this school that I don't know about? Who are you people?"

"Just like you, Blossom... we're very special too."

* * *

It was then that Blossom and Otto arrived in the past and are in Dexter's old laboratory. Blossom feels a bit unbalanced.

"Are you sure you've ever time traveled before?" Otto asked.

"Once... but now I feel a bit dizzy." Blossom answered. "So where are we?"

"We're in the past. I've activated my time cloak, so that way we'll be invisible to anything in the area and no one can see us." Otto shows Blossom. "Welcome, to Dexter's Laboratory."

Blossom sees before her eyes a large lab with many computers, engines, gears and monitors that power the lab. Blossom could not believe her eyes.

"This is... amazing."

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah... but what about his sis-"

"DEEDEE!" A voice shouted and alerted Blossom and Otto. They look to see a tall girl in a pink dress dancing around the laboratory kicking the machinery. "WHEEE!" She yelled as she jumps around the lab while being pursued by Dexter. "GET OUT OF MY LAB, STUPID SISTER!" She presses buttons that blows stuff up in front of Dexter and presses a button on a remote that turns him into a rabbit. "GET OUT!"

Blossom looks on with her jaw dropped. "That's his sister?"

"Uh huh... *coughs*" Otto said.

* * *

Back in the present... Brit Krust visits Jack Spicer again, who is working on one of her armor suits.

"Oh, Jackson? Special delivery." Brit called out to him. "You'll be happy to know that we found something for you."

Jack puts down his stuff and comes down to take a look. Brit has her butler to set the cage covered in a cloth down on the table stand. Brit removes the cover and reveals the cockatoo to Jack. Jack examines the cockatoo thoroughly however.

"We got you your bird back." Brit happily said to him. "So, what do you think?"

"This is not my bird." Jack said.

"*giggles nervously* What?"

"This is not MY bird!"

"But this is the bird! This is the bird you told us to get." Brit angrily told him. "Isn't this the bird?" To her butler.

"Yeah, the bird."

"This is the bird. Jackson, the bird. Everybody knows that the bird is the freaking word!" Brit continued to lash out. "This is the bird we brought for you."

"It's a beautiful bird." The butler said.

"This is the bird we got from all the way from China."

"Hey, babe. *slams his hand down hard* This is NOT my bird."

Brit and the butler look with no concern. "Well, listen, even if it's not the bird, I mean, this is a gorgeous bird. I mean, you know, look at it. Don't get so attached to things. Learn to let go."

Spicer continues to look on at the cockatoo as Brit looks at the armored suit that Spicer is working on. "What... the hell... is that?" She sees that the helmet is now a head. "Is that a... that's not a helmet. What the-?" Brit goes up the stairs to the suits upper level and pulls off the head. She looks at it closely. "Jack? What is this? Is this supposed to be a helmet or are you trying to fit Smurfs in here?" She comes down and shows the helmet to her butler. "Hey, is this a helmet?"

"No?"

"It doesn't look like a helmet to me." Brit complains. "Jack, it's suppose- how are you gonna fit a head in there." To her butler. "Can you put it on?"

"No, I don't want to-"

"Put it on. Can you get your head in there?"

He tries to but he can't. "No, I can't."

"Jack..." She puts her fingers on her head. "That is... that is not a helmet. It is a head. I need to put a guy in there. I need to fit a person in that suit. You understand?"

"Drones are better." Jack said.

"What? What? Drones are better. Okay... Jenny is a robot, not a person in a suit, okay? I'm trying to show her a difference."

"So?" Jack said carelessly.

"So? I can actually be better than her at anything. And why are Drones better?"

"People make problems. Trust me. Drones are better."

Brit sighs in defeat. "Okay... maybe I'm a bit too sentimental before I met you."

"Uhh, Miss Krust? Was this part of your inventions for the Expo?" Her butler asked.

"What is?" Brit and her butler stare in front of her a giant dragon-like android. "Oh, my God! Jack? What is that?"

"Dread Dragon." He said looking at the bird.

"Dr-Dread Dragon?" Brit goes crazy again. "What the hell is a Dread Dragon?"

"For the after-party."

"After-party? You created a 30 ft. killing machine for the after-party? What for?"

"Entertainment."

"Look, Jack... you're good. Okay. I like you. I got you the bird and you give me a good advantage. You said 'no problem'. Remember? That's what you said to me. You said 'ten seconds flat, no problem.'" Brit calms down for a while. "Now I need suits. The government wants suits. Like Iron Robot. You understand?" Jack looks at Brit again and walks up to her. "That's what the people want. That's what's gonna make them happy."

"Hey... Britty." Jack speaks. "Don't YOU get too attached to things. Learn to let go." Jack took the words from Brit back as he grabs the head and works on it more.

"Well, these drones better steal the show, Jack." Brit said as she starts to walk away. "You understand. Show me how much passion you have to make me superior." Jack watches her leave while squinting.

* * *

Back at the Edwards base, Brad opens up the storage hanger and shows the general the armor. The general was surprised and proud.

"Unbelievable. This ought to get the Senate off my ass. It's functional?"

"Fully mission-capable." Brad answered.

"Good. Get Krust down here to weaponize it."

The general walks away but Brad catches up to him. "Sir?"

"Brit Krust is making a weapons presentation at the Expo. We'd like this to introduce it."

"Sir, I don't believe that the Expo..."

"Colonel, the world needs to see this fast. We've got to make this happen."

"Yes, General, but..."

"It's also an order."

"Yes, sir."

The general salutes Brad as does he. "Good work, Colonel." He walks off. "You've made your country proud."

"Thank you, sir."

Brad sees him off. He just can't shake the feeling that this is a bad idea.

* * *

Back at Jenny's destroyed home, Jenny and Fowler talk while the agents secure the perimeter.

"That thing in your stomach is based on unfinished technology." Fowler started.

"No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my..."

"No. Nora said the power battery was the stepping stone to something greater. She was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. She was on to something big, something SO big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

"Just her?" Jenny said as she pours a can of oil in her drink. "Or was Kenji Spicer in on this, too?"

"Kenji Spicer is the other side of that coin. Spicer saw it as a way to get rich. When your mother found out, she had him deported. When the Chinese warlords found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quiet the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco."

"You told me I hadn't tried everything." Jenny starts asking. "What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?"

"She said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what she started."

"She said that?"

"Mm-hm." Fowler drank. "Are you that girl? Hm? Are you? 'Cause if you are, then YOU can solve the riddle of your heart."

Jenny is finding all of this very hard to believe. "I don't know where you get your information, but she wasn't my biggest fan."

Fowler is not surprised. "What do you remember about your mother?"

Jenny looks over the horizon of the ocean. "She was... cold, she was calculating. I don't think there was ever a time where she told me that she loved me or when she told me that she liked me. It's just given me a lot of thought. I think she only cared about making the world a safe place than ever telling her only daughter that she loved her." Looks back at Fowler. "So yeah, it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me she said the whole future was riding on me and she's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a woman whose happiest day in her life was when she shipped me off to boarding school. That's what I remember. I remembered that she hated me."

"That's not true." Fowler points out.

"Well, then, clearly you knew my mom better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did. She was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Jenny is shocked upon what he just said. "What?"

The agents come in with a big container and place it down on the ground. Fowler looks at his watch and gets off his seat.

"I got a 2:00."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Jenny got up from her seat and looked at the case. "What's this?"

"Okay, you're good, right?" Fowler said to her.

"No, I'm not good."

"You got this? Right?"

"Got what?"

"Good." Fowler starts to leave.

"Wait! I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

"Possible will remain a float at Wakeman Mechanics with her cover intact. And you remember Agent Razinski, right?" Razinski walks near Fowler.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Jenny," Fowler looks back at Jenny before departing. "remember, I got my eye on you." Fowler puts up a serious face while Jenny looks with a weird expression.

"Is that supposed to be an order or a pun?" Jenny cracks.

Fowler doesn't respond and leaves.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world." Kim said to Jenny. "Good luck."

Kim leaves and Jenny watches her go, she then looks back at Razinski as he stared at her.

"Please." She said. "First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fowler to use any means necessary to keep you on premises." Razinski said. "If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will shock you to a comatose state and watch 'Dora the Explorer' while you drool all over your carpet. Okay?"

"Yeah. I think I got it. Yeah." She shakes hands with him.

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." He said as he then leaves Jenny all alone.

Now on her own, Jenny stands around aimlessly and turns to the steel box they brought in. 'Property of N. Wakeman' it labeled and Jenny tries to find the courage to believe what Fowler said.

* * *

Back in the past, Blossom continues to watch the events and life of Dexter with Otto. Many of the events in Dexter's life include his experiments he has made and the torment from his older sister.

"This is his sister, Dee Dee." Otto said. "From what Dexter told me, she always comes to his lab and wrecks almost everything in there. Always wreaking havoc and mayhem. You might think that they were an inseparable pair, however, Dexter being the typical man of science that he was often considered his free-spirited sister to be the biggest train wreck in his pursuit for scientific achievement. Or, to make a long story shorter, they'd have a normal sibling rivalry like any brother and sister."

They then see Dexter and Dee Dee outside in a grassy plain.

"In times of doubt however, Dexter would normally seek out his sister's help for guidance and encouragement."

"So... you mean, Dexter sometimes gets along with his sister?"

"Watch."

They watch as Dee Dee talks to Dexter.

_"Dexter... I want you to promise me something."_

_"O-okay... what?"_

_"If anything or something bad would ever happen to me, promise you won't ever use your knowledge of science for my sake. Listen to your heart. All of your scientific works, like time travelling and stuff... please understand that man was not meant to interfere with the laws of nature. Every event has a purpose and every cause has a reason. **Everything happens for a**_** reason.**"

Those words go into Blossom's head like a message to be heard in the future.

_"I don't know what you are saying, Dee Dee."_

_"In time, Dexter, you will. But for now, I want you to keep that promise. Okay?"_

_"Okay, I will._

"Otto, I'm starting to get really scared out from all of this."

"Hey! You wanted to know the truth."

"I guess." Blossom looks up at Otto again. "But I still don't understand what this has to do with why Dexter doesn't talk about her."

Otto becomes hesitant to show her more but goes ahead anyway. "There was this one time, where he always gets into battles with his arch-rival."

"Arch-rival?" Blossom asked.

Just then, a machine gun was shooting bullets at robots causing them to explode into pieces of metal. Another robot comes in and smashes an even big robot to the ground. Many gun-ready robots fire off their blasters at some red robots and they fire back at them. A tall nardy boy named Mandark stands among the red robots, grinning through the flames.

_"Red bots! ATTACK!" _He commanded them and they fire at the rebelling robots which are lead by Dexter.

This robotic war of science and technology is happening in Dexter's Lab as Blossom and Otto watch this.

"See that boy there? That's Mandark. Call him whatever you want. Call him a nerd, call him a mastermind. We always call him 'the monster of all of Megaville'. He's been Dexter's arch-enemy since they met, and when Dexter send Dee Dee out to trash his lab as well. He's been trying to prove Dexter all these years that he can be better than him. Better than anyone. It almost drove him insane. Mandark's main goal was to destroy Dexter's lab and run him to the ground. What you are seeing right there is his final assault. And Dexter is making his last stand. He mustn't lose."

Dexter and Mardark fight in extreme hand-to-hand combat while their robot forces destroy each other.

"The battle was intense until at that very moment..."

Dee Dee suddenly enters the battlefield through the lab entrance. _"Dexter? Where are you?" _She looks around for him but then spots him with Mandark and gasps. Mandark has managed to overpower Dexter and was about to blast him with his gun. _"DEXTER! NOOOOO!" _Mandark, distracted by looking at Dee Dee running in, fires off his blaster and shoots a beam toward Dexter. Dee Dee then quickly jumps in front of Dexter and takes the shot for him. The beam hits Dee Dee in her waist area, spraying blood on the face of a horrified Dexter. Mandark drops his gun in shock and Blossom covers her mouth in horror as Dee Dee fell to the ground with blood running down her dress and onto the floor.

Mandark's hand shakes and looks at them. _"What have I done...?"_ After a long pause he retreats. _"RED BOTS... RETREAT! AHHHHH Hahahahaaaa!"_ Mandark left the room crying.

_"DEE DEE!" _Dexter cried out for her and attempts to stop the bleeding coming from her. Dee Dee sobs in pain while Dexter tries to help her.

_"Dexter... *sobs* *coughs*"_

_"Dee Dee... you're gonna be okay... You're be... COMPUTER! GET ME A MEDIC BOT! Dee Dee, you're gonna be okay! Hold on! HOLD ON! COMPUTER!"_

Dee Dee cries more and holds her hand out and touchs Dexter's cheek with it. Dexter has tears running down on him like a waterfall. Dee Dee suddenly stops sobbing, runs out of breath and dies. Dexter looks at her dead tearing eyes. He begins to sob mournfully and places his palm on his face. "Stupid... sister..." Dexter cries more as he continues to sit next to Dee Dee's corpse on top of a blood puddle while Blossom, watching, sheds tears of her own, witnessing this. Dexter finally closes Dee Dee's eyes as his final offering of respect for her. He embraces her one last time as the medic bots arrive. Blossom in tears, embraces Otto, who blushes.

Cut to the graveyard, where Dee Dee's funeral is being held. Many of Dee Dee's friends and people have come to pay their respects, along with her family who are in tears.

"Dexter never told the truth about what happened to Dee Dee to his parents. He made up a lie. Told them, she died in a car accident, or someone dropped a safe on her head. Either way, they were sadden by the time of her demise. Now knowing they lost their only daughter, they can only give as much love and comfort as possible to their now one and only child."

Dexter is being comforted by his parents and is now the only child in the family. A vision of Dee Dee then appears behind Dexter. She is invisible to his eyes however. _"I love you, Dexter. You know I do." _Were her words to Dexter before being taken away by Grim, the Grim Reaper.

Blossom sheds more tears and breathes. "And he used to think having a sister was bad enough, but losing her was much worse. Bubbles... Buttercup..." Blossom then looks back to Otto. "Why couldn't you save her just then? We were standing right there and we let it happened."

"Blossom, as a time traveler I cannot interfere with personal matters. Besides, you saw what Dee Dee just did. She saved him. She took her life for his. Please understand."

"It's... just not fair. You have all that power, yet you can't do anything useful with it."

"Nothing is fair."

He presses a button on his watch again and shows Dexter on the ground, weeping. "And things weren't the same without Dee Dee."

_"Dee Dee..." _Dexter sobs more tears, thinking about his sister. He then gets up and glares in determination. _"NO! I will not allow for this! I'll do anything to bring my sister back to life! If Frankenstein can do it, THEN SO CAN I!"_

He powers his lab back on and gets to work on creating an exact replica android of Dee Dee. Blossom gets a bit scared as she sees that he went off the deep end. "He's lost it!" Blossom said.

Dexter began on the replica. Collecting body parts and donors to make the robot look more human.

"He spent night after night creating the robot, but then it came to his mind."

_"Dexter." _Dee Dee's voice loomed Dexter.

_"What?" _He looked around._ "Who's there?"_

_"You promised, Dexter. You promised, you would never use your knowledge of science for my sake."_

Dexter realizes his mistake and drops his wrench. He slumps down on the unfinished android. _"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

He runs out of his home and races to the graveyard. _"DEE DEE! DEE DEE! COME BACK!" _He stops at the graveyard to find Mandark there grieving her death. He gets angry while Mandark cried for her name. Dexter walked up to Mandark as the latter looks up at him. Dexter then throws a punch to his face and Mandark falls on the ground.

Mandark gets up and coughs out some of his blood to the ground while Dexter grabs by the collar. "How dare you come back here." Mandark just kept saying Dee Dee's name while Dexter continued to punch his face. "You could've taken away my laboratory!" He punches again. "All my inventions!" He punches him again. "But no! You had to take away my sister! You dirty rotten bastard!" He continues to punch him into submission while Blossom continues to look with a river of tears running down her cheeks.

Dexter has finished punching Mandark and drops him down. "You are not my rival anymore. Do you hear me?" He continues to look at Mandark again and pulls out his scalpel. "You're not my rival..." He grabs him again and holds the scalpel in the air. "You're a monster! You're a murderer! You hear me? MURDERER!" Dexter was about to kill him right there but his sudden urge for vengeance just won't allow it. Dexter drops him calmly and throws the scalpel away. Mandark just kept repeating Dee Dee's name while Dexter looked at him. "I'm sorry... but you deserve this. Killing you won't bring her back. But that doesn't mean you can be a problem for me again." Dexter leaves the graveyard with a distant look as he leaves Mandark to keep repeating her name while he is drenched is rain.

Blossom understands now. Why Dexter was mad at her before. She gently hugs Otto as he takes her and himself back to the present.

Mandark however continues saying Dee Dee's name but then opens his eyes and utters Dexter's name instead. "Dexter!" He squints his eyes in rage.

* * *

We cut back to the present.

At Edwards base, Brad removes the power battery from the metallic chest plate of the armor.

"You think that's the power source?" The Major said to Brad.

"Major, this is not a scientific exercise." Brad said. "Let's just focus on arming it, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh yes!" Brit shouted through the hanger as she approaches Brad and the Major. "Bradley! You shouldn't have." Followed by a couple of soldiers wheeling in some guns with her. "Is it my birthday present? You got it! What did you do? Took it off her hands? Bribed her? Don't tell me the story, I'll hear it another time." She gazes upon the armor. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is." Brad said to her.

"Brilliant!" She grasps her hands with a clap.

"Krust, I want to know what you're gonna do for us." Brad asks.

"What am I gonna do for you? Well, the first thing I'm gonna do for you is I'm gonna upgrade your software. And then, second, I think I should..."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I need firepower."

"Firepower. I've got just the thing." She said sucking on a lollipop.

Brit shows various weapons to Brad.

"Name your price... pistols, machine guns, M4 rifles, Shotguns, SMG's, I'm your girl! *Holds an Uzi automatic* This gun holds 44 rounds, low caliber edge. *Holds up a shotgun* I call this one the 'Grizzly', pump action shotgun, 4 rounds of explosive action. What am I talking about, you're not a hunter. I'll put that away. I call this one 'The Navy Seal'. 33 caliber, 24 magazine. Too fancy for you? I understand. 'Usher 4000', 40mm, unique aiming. Tear gas, smoke. Hippie control. But you're tougher."

"Let me tell you something. Size does matter." Brit says. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

She pulls out a MG barrel. "This is an M1347.62 Minigun. Six individual barrels. The torso taker, powder maker. Our boys in uniform call it 'Uncle Gazpacho' or 'Puff the Magic Dragon, or some fans call it 'Knuckles' named after an echidna." Brad and the major are not too impressed. "Okay." Brit then puts aside the barrel.

She then holds out a box for Brad. "These are the Cubans. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos." She opens it up and shows him a long bullet. "This is a kinetic-kill, side-winder vehicle with a secondary CT RDX burst. It's capable of busting the bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it would write a book. A book that would make the 'Tale of Perseus' look like it was written in crayon. It would read it to you."

She looks at the bullet. "This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff's Third, My Pieta. It's completely elegant. It's bafflingly beautiful. It's capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it 'The Ex-Boyfriend.'"

Brit looks back at Brad is looks a bit unconvinced. "It's the best I got." Brit assured him and puts the bullet away. She then comes up to Brad again. "Are we gonna do this? Give me something here. You're like a sphinx. I can't read you."

"I think I'll take it." Brad announced.

"Which one?"

"All of it." Brad said and he starts walking away.

Brit looks pretty impressed. "All of it."

* * *

Back at Jenny's home, she opens up Nora's steel box and it reveals all of her personal belongings. Including her blueprints to the power battery made by her and Kenji Spicer. She tosses the blueprints away and picks up a newspaper article about Kenji defecting. She then picks up a case containing a video reel. She brings out a retractable projector gadget out from her chest and plays it on a screen. These are actually blooper reels about Nora's Expo exhibit.

_"Everything is achievable through technology." _Jenny just watches in plain boredom as she flips pages of her notes. _"Better living, robust health and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I'm Noreen Wakeman, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here. *talks to herself* City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of... hang on... *she goes back to the camera again.* I'm Noreen Wakeman, and everything you need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Wakeman Mechanics, I would like to personally..."_

_"Mommy!" _Nora stops as she hears her daughter coming in. It's Jenny at age 6 as she comes in with a drawing in her hand. Jenny laid eyes on her younger, human self on the screen. _"Mommy, look. I drew a unicorn. Isn't she pretty?"_

_"Sweetheart, mommy is busy right now."_

_"But look how pretty it is."_

_"Yes, I know, but mommy has to work right now."_

_"But mommy, don't you like it?"_

_"Yes I do. Where's Brody? Can you get my daughter...?"_

A crewman carries young Jenny out of the picture. Nora then sighs to the camera.

_"I'm really tired of her showing me her unicorns."_

Jenny feels brokenhearted and continues reading her notes while she also listens to the bad takes done by Nora on screen. She eventually reads the end of her notes, and has found nothing about a new element. In a manner of failure she tosses the notebook into the bin and drinks a can of oil while she sorrowfully mourns of her failure. She has found nothing and will probably die in days. Just then she hears her mother again.

_"Jennifer?" _Jenny looked back at the screen and listen to her mothers pre-recorded words. _"You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you, if you would ever come across it. *points to her design." I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole not more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future." _Jenny feels a bit of happiness inside. _"I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. I know I have ignored most of our time together. But what is and always will be my greatest creation... is you."_

Jenny puts on a sad look on her face and starts tearing up. She sniffs and looks at her mother's happy face as the video ends and she retracts her projector back into her body. She covers her eyes as she breathes from her sobbing. Robots don't usually cry, but Jenny is more human than any robot. She realizes how much her mother loved her and decides to do what's best for her.

* * *

Back at School, Blossom had just come back from her little time trip and walks up to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"C'mon, Bubbles. Are you done already?" Buttercup asked her sister packing her backpack.

"Just a sec, I'm almost done." She packs her books and her plush toy, Octi into the bag. "Okay, I'm ready."

They then look towards Blossom who walks up to Buttercup.

"Blossom, just in time. Come on, leader girl."

Blossom then hugs Buttercup who looks confused. "Uhhh... Blossom?"

Blossom releases her and hugs Bubbles. "Um... Blossom? Is something wrong? You're acting like you haven't seen us for a long time."

Blossom releases Bubbles and starts to walk away. "Hey! We're about to go to the Wakeman Expo tonight. Are you coming?" Buttercup asked.

"No." Blossom answered. "I'm not coming. I just... need to be alone. I'll see you girls in the morning." She then exited the school, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup very confused.

* * *

Later on, Jenny is flying through the skies with her equipment on instead of taking the car and lands at the front entrance of Wakeman Mechanics building. She then takes off the flight boots and hides them in a trash can.

She enters the building and is greeted by a skinny geek who looks up at Jenny walking in. "Hey, aren't you Iron Robot?"

"Sometimes." Jenny answered.

"We believe in you."

"Whatever."

Inside the head office, Sheldon is talking on the phone. "It was an illegal seizure of trademark property."

His secretary opens the door and welcomes Jenny in.

"Mr. Lee?"

"Relax." Jenny assured her as she enters.

"Miss Wakeman."

"It's fine."

"She refuses..."

"I don't. It's fine."

Sheldon continues talking on the phone. "Listen, it's our position that Wakeman has and continues to maintain proprietary ownership of the X-2 platform."

_"When Miss Wakeman announced she was Iron Robot, she was making a promise to America."_ Said the guy on TV.

"No, the armor belongs to us."

_"We trusted that she would look out for us. She obviously did not."_

"Yeah, but you're not... Burt..."

_"And now we learn that her assistant, a man named Sheldon Oswald Lee, has been appointed as CEO of Wakeman Mechanics. What are his qualifications?"_

"Yes, it does. ... No."

_"Mr. Lee is doing nothing to manage this terrible..."_

"Mute." Jenny said and the TV mutes the volume. She then takes a seat and waits for Sheldon to be done talking.

"Burt... Burt... Listen to me. Don't tell me that we have the best patent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this."

Jenny sees a large pile of equipment in the corner. "I'll get this stuff out of here."

"Well, then, tell the President to sign an order. Look, we'll talk about it at the Expo. Brit Krust's giving some presentation tonight. Will Jenny Wakeman be there?"

"Will I?" Jenny asked.

"No, she will not. Bye." Sheldon hangs up the phone and looks at Jenny with no passion.

"I would like to be." Jenny said. "Got a second?"

"No." Sheldon isn't too happy seeing Jenny here.

"Come on, you just got off the phone, you're fine, 30 seconds."

Sheldon looks at his watch and starts counting down.

"Okay! Look, Sheldon. I know. You hate me now. I understand that because I hate me too. I was such a big jerk last night and I wanna make up for it. I just came by to apologize."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your apology?"

"I'm sorry! You happy now?"

"No! See, that's not good enough, Jen. You're sorry, but you're not sorry about what you're hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Okay, then what is it?"

Jenny thinks but she just simply shrugs her shoulders and smiles sheepishly. "Not good enough." Sheldon replied. "Get out."

"NO! No. Sheldon, wait... Look... I know... it's hard for you to know this... I know I screwed up... I know that. I'm a big wreck! I'm a tramp with a billion dollars that I don't know what to do with it. I'm a... I'm a bitch, okay. A BITCH! I admit it. I'm sore bitch actually, but not the kinda bitch that goes around every-night getting drunk, but cares! I'm a bitch who cares! Is that it? Is that what you want to hear?"

Sheldon still doesn't approve. "You can try, Jenny. But I still can't forgive you. In fact I don't think I can trust you."

"Sheldon... please." Jenny starts to let something out. "Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express... And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care... I mean, I care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to..." Sheldon is still not amused. "Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm gonna say it. I'm d-"

"Let me just stop you right there, okay?" Sheldon interrupts her and she listens. "Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Yes."

"People are relying on you to be Iron Robot and you're disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat for it." Jenny gets a bit peeved but Sheldon makes her stop and listen again. "I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do."

Jenny becomes more agitated and puts her hand on her head. "Sheldon..."

"What?"

"I'm dy-" She clears her throat before saying.

"What?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm... uggghhh... I'm die-"

"You what? What is it?"

"Sheldon... I'm... Dying..."

Sheldon becomes a bit terrified as Jenny spoke. "I'm dying to tell you that you are the most beautiful boy that I laid eyes on."

"Okay. Now can you get out?"

"Sheldon... please..."

Just then, Kim Possible, still disguised as Kate Portman to Sheldon, comes in. "Mr. Lee?"

"Hi, come on in."

"Wheels up in 25 minutes." She said to him.

"Thank you."

Brody then comes in. "Anything else, boss?"

"No." Sheldon and Jenny responded in unison. "I'll be just another minute." Sheldon told Brody.

"I lost both the kids in the divorce." Jenny remarked and giggled but Brody isn't too fascinated in seeing Jenny here. "No." Jenny looks back and clears her throat. "Are you blending in well here, Kate? Here at Wakeman Mechanics?" Kim looks at Jenny in an angry fashion. "Your name is Kate, isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along very well."

"No. That's not so." Sheldon handing the book he just wrote back Kim/Kate.

"It's just me you don't care for. Are you dumping me for her now?" Jenny continues to talk to Sheldon.

"Actually, while you're here, maybe you can Kate could discuss the matter of the personal belongings." Sheldon said getting up.

"Absolutely." Kate said.

Sheldon then leaves with Brody, leaving Jenny and Kim alone together.

"I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut." Kim said to Jenny.

"Boy, you're good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it?" Jenny tries to talk to Kim as she starts packing things and leave. "You just tear things. You're a triple impostor. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

Kim speaks a sentence in Latin and walks to the door.

"Which means? Wait. What? What did you just say?"

Kim turns back at Jenny. "It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." She leaves the room and closes the door.

"You're good. Have fun with my boyfriend you sneaky...!" Jenny yelled as she closed the door and then slumps down on her chair.

She is obviously angry for all of the decisions she's made. Making Sheldon CEO, dying of palladium poisoning and driving her party wild and losing one of her armor plates. It fits of rage, Jenny jumped up from her seat and punches a hole in the wall. She then moans in anger and kicks the bin across the room as she starts to leave. But then she hears a clutter and looks back to see the exhibit of the Wakeman Expo Nora made. She walks over to it and removes the cloth. She sees the board itself and looks at the tagline. "The key to the future is here." She reads, and then looks at the globe on the board thinking that the 'key' is there, just by looking at it with one eye. She uses her optic scan to see any resource is contained and it does. She then gets an idea in her head and decides to bring the board with her.

Jenny then flies over the city of Malibu, carrying the board by a thread. Along the way, she hits a hotdog vendor and the man gets startled by it. "Sorry!" She yelled out. She eventually makes it back home with the board and settles it in her garage. She blows the dust off the board.

"SALLY, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection."

SALLY scans the entire board of all of the Expo exhibit.

_"1974 Wakeman Expo model scan complete, Jenny."_

Jenny then lifts the holographic projection up. "Uhh... How many buildings are there?"

_"Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?"_

"That was rhetorical. Just show me."

She places it in the middle of the room. She snaps her fingers and rotates the projection around and then stands it sideways. "Mm-hm. Uhhh..." She stops the rotating. "What does that look like to you, SALLY? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here." She points at the globe. "Highlight the unisphere." She highlights the globe and Jenny enlarges it and looks at it. "Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

_"What is it you're trying to achieve, Jen?"_

"I'm discovering... uhhh... Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe." She puts her hand on her chin. "Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances." She flicks away many unimportant tags from the scan. "Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework." She has the globe absorb many of the following while all of the stress is getting to her. "Mom." The globe is now covered in atom-like stars and Jenny enlarges the whole thing to room size.

She looks in amazement, the stars that form the globe. "Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school." She laughs in amazement and slaps her hands down, shrinking the globe to tiny size.

_"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium."_

She looks at the globe in a bit happiness. "Thanks, Mom."

_"Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize._

"Mmm-hmm." She looks at her dummy droids and gets up from her seat. "Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**


	4. The New Element

**Iron Robot 2**

**Chapter 4: The New Element**

* * *

Jenny begins her work by forming her arm into a mallet and smashing her wall down. She then forms her legs into a jackhammer and drills her floor with it, making a hole in the ceiling of the garage. She then pickaxed a secret compartment of wires and gets them out. She plugs each of them into an outlet. She then drops the cords through the ceiling. She then brings in a big box of hardware and unclips the bounds with bolt cutters. She opens the box and carries heavy pipes with her and sticks them in the hole she made on the wall.

She is now seen working on the pipes by connecting them together with a wrench. All of this work is getting her body and metal all dirty and rusty. She looks at herself. "Oh god. I quit being a germaphobe for this?" She then retracts a cleaning buffer and cleans herself up from all of the dirt and grease. Agent Razinski then comes by and enters her garage.

"I heard you broke the perimeter." Razinski said.

"Yeah." Jenny admits. "That was, like, three hours ago. Where you been?" She finishes buffering herself and gets back to work.

"I was doing some stuff."

"Yeah, well, so was I, and it worked."

Razinski walks on through the construction and spots something on his eye.

"Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Razinski, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers." She places a measuring ruler on top of the pipe to make it balance. "Now, are you gonna let me work or give me hell?"

Razinski pulls out something. He pulls out a handcraft shield with a 10 logo on it. "What this doing here?" He asked Jenny and she turns around and sees the shield. "That's it." She said upon seeing the shield Razinski is holding.

"Bring that to me."

"You know what this is?" Razinski hands her the shield.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Jenny looks at it for a moment, not recognizing the logo. "Lift the coil."

Razinski does so and Jenny places the shield under the coil making it straight. She puts the ruler on it again and it's in perfect balance. "Perfectly level."

She takes the ruler off and looks at Razinski. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned." Razinski said. "Oh." Jenny said. "Director Fowler wants me in Jasper, Nevada."

"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment." Jenny said.

"So I'm told." Razinski responded.

"Secret stuff?"

"Something like that."

Jenny doesn't look a bit surprised that he's leaving.

"Good luck." Razinski said.

"Bye."

They shake hands.

"Thanks." Jenny said.

"We need you." He said.

"Yeah, more than you know."

"Not that much."

And with that Razinski left Jenny and heads off. Jenny watches him leave and gets back to work.

Jenny has finally got her equipment set up and makes the final calculations by adding in a silver copper to the plating while using the a valve. She then cuts down on the power and starts up the machine. _"Initializing prismatic accelerator." _SALLY said. Jenny then approaches the valve attached to the coils of the pipe and twists it. _"Approaching maximum power." _She then twists the valve with her arm-formed wrench, aiming the emitting blue beam across the garage. It sets her wall on fire and cuts the pillars in half. Jenny is surprised that beam is so strong. She continues to turn it until it reaches the palladium core and it shines on it. Jenny tries to get it straight in the middle. She successfully does so and the core shines bright at her sunglasses. Jenny removes them and sees with her own eyes that she has made the new element with her expert prowess. "That was easy." She remarked and walks to the bright-up core. She picks up the core with her magnetized finger and hangs there. _"Congratulations, Jenny. You have created a new element."_

Jenny then places the core into another power battery and it lights up.

_"Jenny, the battery has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics."_

Jenny continues to look in amazement at her new battery. "No shit..." She said to herself.

* * *

Back at the Krustcorp facility. Jack Spicer has just reconfigured his own power battery and his ear piece rings. He presses the button and answers. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Jackson." Brit calling Jack while sunbathing at a country club swimming pool, floating on the water with a raft. "I got Senator Stern here. Thought we'd swing over and look at some of the drone designs."

"The drone is not going to be ready." Jack said to her.

"Wha... What?" Brit gets bewildered again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can make a presentation, not a demonstration."

"What the hell is the difference?"

"I make the presentation. Otherwise, it can't fly or shoot."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Brit gets agitated. "What can you make them do? I mean, this is a weapons demonstration."

"I can make them salute."

"You can make them salute? What do you mean, 'make them salute'? What the hell does that mean, Jackson? This is not what we agreed to, okay?"

While Brit talked on the phone, it turns out Jack is using the power battery to modify his fire powers and turn them into his own fire gauntlets.

"You promised me suits and then you promised me drones."

"Hey, Britty, everything will be okay."

"This is not what I wanted, Jackson. Do you hear me?! And STOP CALLING ME BRITTY!"

Jack just hung up, leaving Brit with no response. "Jackson? Jack!" She looks at her phone and grunts in frustration. Making her pound her inflatable raft and falls into the water.

Brit then returns to her facility, dripping wet and angrily walks to where Jack is being kept in. She is accompanied by Bell, Mandark and her bodyguards. They enter Spicer's cell and sees him feeding his new cockatoo.

"Hey, there he is. Birdman." Brit said while Jack looks at her. Bell and Mandark however don't look surprised. "Oh, so, now you like the bird. Is that right? I'm confused. Is that your bird? You told me it wasn't, but now it looks like you guys are best friends. You love that bird? Hmm?" To her bodyguard. "You know what? Take the bird off him."

The guard obeys and he snatches the cockatoo off Jack. "Hey!" The guard puts him in a bag while it squawks.

"Take his pillows. Both of them." The guards take Jack's pillows. "And his shoes. Take his shoes" And they take Jack's shoes off.

"Well, I took your stuff." Brit said to the glaring Spicer. "How does that make you feel? Do you feel bad? Good. Because THAT'S HOW I FEEL!" Brit lashes at him. "We had a contract. I saved your life and you give me suits. That was our deal. And you did not deliver. I don't know if you're a genius or a fraud. I don't know what you are. Something really, really great fell into my lap. And if it hadn't, I'd be at your mercy tonight. Now, let's recap. You made me drones which were supposed to be suits. You disobeyed my every word of my contract. And you built a freaking robot the size of a goddamn Predacon. But that's not a problem anymore. Now, I have a piece of Wakeman tech that I pimped out myself. And now your overpriced paperweights are gonna look like a backdrop to my demonstration. Do you dig what I'm getting at here?"

[Do what you want, rich slut.] Jack said in Chinese but luckily Brit didn't catch that.

"Okay... Maybe you haven't figured it out, but I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE!" Brit screamed and Jack just keeps sitting there looking unconvinced. Brit begins to talk again. "I'm gonna leave now. I'm gonna go to the Expo. Maybe I'll even get a guy." She points to Bell and Mandark. "These two are gonna be your babysitters." They both look to each other. "When I get back, we're gonna renegotiate the terms of our agreement. And you're gonna make good on our arrangement because if you don't, you're gonna be exactly what you were when I found you, a dead man. You got that? Maybe you can watch me on TV."

Brit leaves the room while Jack stays in his cell with a couple of bodyguards, Mandark and Bell. They both look to each other and nod. They then take out the guards leaving Jack to smile with evil glee.

* * *

Back at the Powerpuff's home in Megaville, Bubbles and Buttercup get ready to go to the Wakeman Expo. While Bubbles wonders what's happening to Blossom now.

"I wonder what Blossom is doing." Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"Who cares? She's probably having relationship difficulties with her boyfriend, Dexter. Oooh... Blossom and Dexter sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Bleah!"

"That's not nice, Buttercup. I think I'm happy to know Blossom is finally with someone."

The doorbell rings and Bubbles flies over to it and answers it. It's Tootie wearing a hat with a 'W' symbol on it. "Hi, girls! Are you ready?"

"I sure am! Right, Buttercup?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's hurry! Don't want to miss the bus!"

Professor Utonium pops out of the kitchen for a brief moment. "Now, girls. Be back here by 10:00pm, okay?"

"Sure, professor!" Bubbles waved to him. "Oh! Tootie, is Blossom and Dexter gonna be there?"

"Dexter didn't invite Blossom. Didn't you hear?"

Bubbles got confused by Tooties words. "Dexter uninvited Blossom? Why?"

* * *

Blossom, now seen lying on a grassy field, wonders what will happen for her and for Dexter. She then hears a rustle in the bushes and gasps. She turns around to it. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She gets up and is armed ready. "I'm warning you. I'm in a bad mood right now." She said.

The bushes then reveal a squirrel which Blossom sighs in relief for. But as soon as she turns around she is surprised by Bell and she sucker punches her face, knocking her out and drags her away.

* * *

Blossom then slowly wakes up inside a bubble container. "HUH?! Where am I?" She tries breaking the glass but it's too thick.

"Don't waste your energy, Flower girl." Mandark comes out of the dark. "You'll be dead soon anyway."

"You! You're Mandark!"

"OH! So, Dexter told you all about me, huh?"

"He never told me anything, I just found out."

"Then you know why I brought you here. To prove Dexter that I can ruin his dreams as he did to mine. Dee Dee was my love life, I loved her so much. I've tried many attempts to date her but failed. Now she's dead! Because of him! And if Dexter kills my girl, I'll kill his!"

"He didn't kill Dee Dee. YOU did!" Blossom corrected him. "You bought this upon yourself, Mandark. And now you're paying the price."

"It doesn't matter how it happened, it happened. And I'm gonna rain on that Expo tonight, along with every other couple over there who's life meant something to them. Dee Dee meant something to ME! All I could think of is her name. That's it! The rest is all blank." Mandark breathes calmly after screaming. "Now. I have a new girl. I see you met Bell. She'll take good care of your sisters there." Bell walks in and hugs Mandark by the chest.

"Leave my sisters alone!"

"My plan will work. I've got a guy on the inside and sold out Krust for this revenge plot. This was my idea. MINE!"

"You're crazy!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You can't get away with this!" Blossom said.

"But I already have." He releases the valve and water begins to fill the bubble inside and Blossom gasps. "Once I've lure Dexter here and killed him, you'll have nothing to live for but a watery grave. Ahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" He laughs while he leaves and so does Bell. Who looks back at her.

Blossom then panics that she is about to drown if she doesn't get out of the water bubble in time. She tries hard breaking the glass.

* * *

Back at Jenny's home, in the garage.

"Dummy, you, can we clean up this mess? You're killing me. You know I don't..."

Jenny's phone interrupts her. _"Incoming call with a blocked number, Jenny."_

"My phone privilege is reinstated. Lovely." Jenny said and she answers. "Razinski. How's the Land of Enchantment?"

"Hey, Jenny..." She realizes in her horror it is Jack Spicer. "How are you doing? Hahaha. I did the double cycle."

"You what?" Jenny talks with Jack as he is still in the facility with two guys hanged in the room and the cockatoo on his shoulder.

"You told me to double cycle more of the power battery. Good advice."

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy."

"You too." Jack laughs.

Jenny then touches the mute button for her and tries to trace the call.

"Now, the true history of the Wakeman name will be written." Jack continues to talk.

"SALLY, where is he?"

_"Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard."_

"What your mother did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes." Jack threaten her.

"Sounds good. Why don't we talk this over at brunch while I kick your ass, you snot nose rat?" Jenny retorted.

_"Tri-State area. Megaville and outlying boroughs."_

"I hope you are ready." Jack said and he hangs up.

_"Call trace incomplete."_

Jenny looks that the call came from the area near Flushing Plaza. She then looks at her computer monitors and finds out that Brit is giving her presentation on the new weapons to defend peace. She looks back and realizes.

"Oh my God..." She said in horror. She gets up and grabs her power battery.

_"Jenny, wait. What are you..."_

"SALLY! I don't know how to break it to you. But a lot of people are about to be fried on a grill. And I have to get there and stop it."

_"What's happening?"_

"I think Jack Spicer is alive and he's gonna take out all of his hate on my fanbase." She then shoves the power battery into her belly bolt. "Run some tests! Get my equipment ready. Gauntlets, Pigtails, Boots and the X-5 chest plate!"

_"Jenny, I'm not..."_

"I don't want to hear it, SALLY. Just do it!"

The power battery, now with the new palladium element cures Jenny of her disease, wiping away the black veins and stabilizing her condition. She coughs. "Oh! OH YEAH! WOOOOO! I FEEL GREAT! OH YEAH!" The light shines so bright it whitens the area.

Jenny is about to have his final showdown with Jack Spicer. Will she win, and will Dexter be able to save Blossom from Mandark's wrath or will she endure a slow and wet death? Only time will tell.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	5. Battle at the Expo

**Iron Robot 2**

**Chapter 5: Battle at the Expo**

* * *

It is what's said to be the best night ever. The Wakeman Expo is filled with a large crowd on a Friday night, gathering for the presentation. Out of the blue vehicle that just came in is Sheldon and Kim, along with Brody. He promises Sheldon to keep the car down here.

"Brit Krust and her presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion." Said the announcer.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Tootie and Dexter also arrive. They join the crowd as they gather to see the presentation. Bubbles squeals in excitement. "This is exciting!"

"Calm down, it's just a bunch of machines." Buttercup assured her. "Hey, four-eyes. Where's your date?" She asked Dexter.

Dexter apparently didn't want to talk. "Be quiet." Is all he could say. Indicting that he despises Blossom at this point. Buttercup just looks at him with a discern look.

"Whatever, lover boy." She leans back on her seat and puts her legs up.

Sheldon sees them behind him and asks Kate/Kim.

"Hey, Kate? Who are they?" He asked. "The girls wearing blue and green?"

"They're the Powerpuff Girls, Mr. Lee." She answered.

"THE Powerpuff Girls?" He said in astonishment. He looks back at them for a moment and turns back as the presentation begins.

Some rock music plays eccentrically as Brit Krust entered the stage while the audience applause. She dances and poses on her way over to the podium. "Yes! Thank you, people! I know, I'm beautiful! Thank you for coming." She then waits for the applause to die out and starts speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this city has had to place its brave men and women in harm's way, but then the Iron Robot arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair. That's not right. And it's just too bad."

"Oh, lord." Sheldon coughed under his breath.

"Regardless, it was a an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well, today, my friends, the press is faced with a quite different problem. They are about to run out of ink."

The crowd was silent over the fact that nothing she said was interesting. "Oh, and they think Jenny is better at speeches." Brit said under her breath and clears her throat. Some people then pick up and carry the podium away. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military! The Krust Drone!"

The music plays again and the lights dim for effect.

"ARMY!"

A group of army like Krust Drones emerge on a platform to the surface and the crowd claps. The girls and Dexter clap but neither Kim or Sheldon as they look with suspicion.

"NAVY!"

Another group of Krust Drones emerge with navy tags on them. "They dress in style." She said to the crowd.

"AIR FORCE!"

Another group comes up with Air Force tags on them.

"MARINES!"

Another group comes up with the Marines tag on them. All of these and the crowd cheers on.

"YEAH!" Brit screamed. "WHOA! That's a hell of a lot better than some football players, let me tell you." Unknown to her, the drones watch her through optics. "But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for a man to be present in the theatre of war."

Mandark is actually hacking the controls to the Drones. It turns out, the Krust Drones are actually his Red Robots.

Brit continues to speak with the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Brad Carbunkle!"

"What?" Sheldon exclaimed as the entire watches.

The new silver battle suit emerges to the surface. Brad is in the suit as he looks at the crowd as they cheer on. "Or, if you like; WAR MACHINE!" Brit said saluting him.

Brad then salutes to the crowd and so does the Drones behind him.

"For America and its allies, Krustcorp is reporting for..."

A rumbling boom was just heard from behind the crowd and they look back to see what it is. So do the girls and Dexter. Everyone sees a fiery ball coming in but Sheldon knows who that is. Jenny flies into the crowd and lands on the stage in front of Brad. The entire crowd gets up and cheers on for Iron Robot. Bubbles also cheers for her too. Jenny then walks up to Brad. "We got trouble."

"Jenny, there are civilians present. I'm here on orders. Let's not do this right now." Brad said to her as she stands next to him.

"Give them a wave." Jenny waves at the crowd while Brit tries to entertain the crowd.

"Jenny... I am not having this discussion with you."

"Brad, these people are in danger. We gotta get them out of here."

"Oh yeah, I see danger." Brad is not caring.

"You gotta trust me for the next five minutes. Please listen."

"Yeah, I tried to trust you. I got tossed around your house, remember. Now get lost and get drunk somewhere else, selfish-"

"Brad, Spicer is alive and I think he's working for Brit."

Brad stops and listens. "Jack Spicer is alive?"

Jenny then walks up to Brit who continues to show her enthusiasm. Brit then turns around to Jenny. "Where is he?"

"What?" Brit getting confused of what she said.

"Where's Spicer?"

"Who?" Brit pretends to lie.

"Tell me."

Sheldon is still unpleased with Jenny's presence and so is Kim.

"What are you talking about?" Brit pretends to be threaten.

"Jack Spicer! Where is he? Now!" Jenny demands.

Sheldon gets up to leave.

"I have no idea of what you're saying-"

Suddenly the lights go out and everything is dark. The crowd panics about this but Jenny opens up her head lights and looks around. Sheldon stops and looks back to where Jenny is. Brad however is unable to move. "Jenny? What's happening? What are you doing now?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Bubbles and Buttercup look around each other in concern.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles cried.

Jenny looks around her but the projector screen lights up. Everyone paid their attention to it. It's Mandark!

_"Hello, Wakeman Expo goers!"_

The crowd gasps in shock and Dexter gets up off his seat in great horror. "MANDARK!?" Bubbles and Buttercup look toward him in confusion.

"Isn't that the kid who ruined 'Star Wars'?" Jenny joked. "No wait it was someone else."

_"I am here on behalf of all of Megaville to give you this message;" _He then holds up a picture of Dexter and Blossom. _"Dexter's got a girlfriend! Dexter's got a girlfriend! Dexter's got a girlfriend! Dexter's got a girlfriend!"_ The crowd gasps and Dexter becomes more horrified than ever. Bubbles and Buttercup also look up in horror and gasp. "BLOSSOM!" They shouted. _"Dexter, if you're hearing this... you probably hate yourself. But it is your fault for dumping her, and now... I'm going to do something that you did to me."_ He shows a camera recording of Blossom still in a water filling bubble. _"And your girlfriend will have a splash for it."_ The crowd gasps in horror and Dexter quickly gets his bag and leaves. Bubbles and Buttercup see him leave and follow.

"Dexter! Wait!" Bubbles said chasing him.

_"And now, my Red Robots ATTACK!"_

The crowd again gasps but the robots aren't responding. Jenny and Brit look around to see that nothing is happening. "Okay... where's the attack?" Jenny said.

_"What the!? ATTACK!"_

"What's wrong with his robots?" Brit complained out loud and Jenny heard.

"HIS?"

"Uhh... Jenny... I'm getting weird spikes in my suit. Is that good or bad?"

In that moment, Jack Spicer has finally gotten control of the robots and engages. Brad's suit then shuts down and his visor turns red. "Brad?" Jenny talks to Brad but he suddenly aims his MG barrel at her. "BRAD?!"

"Jenny, I'm not doing this!"

All the other robots, transform from Krust Drones to Red Robots. Jack hits a button and they transform into Jack-Bots! Jenny looks on in horror. "Oh my God."

_"This isn't part of the plan!" _Mandark complained. _"Krust... you said this was gonna work ou-" _Jack apparently cuts Mandark off and orders to robots to attack. Now here comes the trouble.

Brad's suit fires off his machine barrel at Jenny who flies up and dodges the bullets. The crowd then begins to flee from the attack. Brit, Sheldon, Kim and Tootie both try to escape as well. While Jenny does back-rolls to dodge the crossfire of both Brad and the Jackbots.

"What are you doing, Brad?"

"I'm not doing anything. It's the suit, I'm locked up!"

Jenny sees that Brad has no control on the suit and so do Jackbots. "Then let's take it outside!" She sky rockets to the roof while Brad and the Jackbots shoot her down with their bullets but Jenny manages to escape it. Jack then deploys the rest of the Jackbots and Brad's suit begins to fly. "NO! NO! NO!" He screamed as the suit he is in flies up to the roof and so do the other Jackbots. They fly out of the stage and chase Jenny in airborne.

"SALLY, break in. I need to own him." Jenny told her as she tries to define the weakness in Brad's suit.

_"Right away, Jen."_

Jenny flies through the sky while being chased by Brad and Jackbots. "Jenny, Jenny, I'm locked on! I have a target locked!" Brad said to her.

"On what?"

"ON YOU!"

Brad fires his machine gun barrel at Jenny while flying at high speed. "Jenny, on your six!" Jenny does her best to dodge the fire while she flies around the Expo. Causing damage to windows and nearly putting people in harm's way.

"Does every situation I get into always involves people in harm's way?" Jenny complains while still being chased.

While that's happening the Jackbots on ground then drop down from the stage and start attacking the citizens. Buttercup calmly walks up to one of them and punches one of them to an electric board and it explodes. The robots then look at her. "Bring it on, you scrap heaps!" She said to them.

Brit makes it over to the control board of the show and asks it's producer.

"What's going on? What's happening?" She asked.

"The software's been overridden."

"What? What do you mean it's been overridden?"

"I think he slaved the drones." Said the butler.

"That's impossible. Call the guards."

"All the phones are down, Miss."

"Well, then call their cells."

"Their cell phones are not working either, Miss. He locked us out of the mainframe."

"Who's locked you out of the mainframe?" Question Sheldon as he and Kim come down and confront Brit.

"Please, go away! We're not entitled for a interview right now." Said the stressed out Brit. "I've got this handled."

"Have you now?" Sheldon sarcastically remarked.

"Yes I do. In fact if your girl hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. Now get out of here right now, while I figure this out."

Kim however grabs Brit's arm and twists it. She pins her to the table and interrogates her. "Now, you tell me who's behind this!" She said while Brit moans. "Who's behind this?"

Brit reluctantly reveals do the pain. "Jack... Jack Spicer!"

"What about this Mandark? Isn't he involved?"

"He was according to plan!" She groans again. "But Jack was out of the contract."

"Where is he now?"

"He..." Brit grunts. "He's at my facility." And Kim releases her from the arm hold and walks away. While a shocked Sheldon, gets out his phone and calls the police.

"Hello, I need MPD, please."

"No, no, no! Don't call the cops."

"Command Central."

"Don't call them!"

"Okay. Right away. Right away. *to Brit* Step aside! Step aside!" He yelled at Brit and she steps aside. "Tell me everything you know."

While the battle rages on outside, Blossom's bubble continues to fill with water, only half way before being submerged. She continues to break the glass with all of her strength but she gets tired at every strike.

Meanwhile, Jenny is still being chased by Brad and Jackbots as he continues firing his MG at her, causing structure damage to the walls. "How are we doing, SALLY?"

_"Remote reboot unsuccessful."_

"Well, shit."

While the Jackbots on ground walk outside and shoot fireballs in the air and impact the grounds while the crowd continues to scream and run for their lives. Jack is watching all of this on his monitors and smiles. While the carnage continues Dexter runs on the grounds while trying to find Blossom amongst the crowd. He then catches eyes on the tall tower with an 'M' on it, giving away it's location and runs toward it. While Kim walks to the car and Brody sees her.

"Nobody's answering the phone. What's going on?"

"Get in the car! Take me to Krustcorp."

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Fine. You want me to drive?"

"No, I'm driving. Get in the car." Brody said and he and Kim get in the car and drive off.

Back at the grounds, the crowd flees from the ground Jackbots as they walk over to the stairs and position themselves there. They aim their weapons up at the sky and their targets are locked onto Jenny while still being chased. They fire their cannons at her but luckily she dodges them and it hits one of the robots as they crash land to the ground. Jack sees that one of his Jackbots are destroyed. Getting angry by a second he types into the mainframe and sends in more robots and positions them in the said area.

The crowd continues to flee while Bubbles gets pushed around by the crowd while they are fleeing from more Jackbots. They cause more destruction to the area, causing small pieces of debris to fall on the bystanders as they flee. One of the robots then scans the area for targets but then locks on the little girl wearing Jenny's gear. The robot walks up to her and the little, thinking she's a superhero like Jenny, holds out her hand at the robot, while it thinks she's gonna blast it. The robot then aims his weapon at her but then the real Jenny drops in and fires her laser beam at the Jackbot, destroying it. "Nice work, kid." She said to the girl and flies off while still being pursued by Brad and other Jackbots.

"You got multiples coming in on you!" Brad said to her.

"Let's get this away from the Expo." Jenny said.

Meanwhile, on the road, Brody drives while Kim changes into her gear.

"When we arrive, I need you to watch the perimeter. I'm gonna enter the facility and take down the target." Kim said as she changes, Brody then watches her through the mirror and looks at her bra, while a car passes by and it shocks him and her. "Watch the road." She noticed he was watching.

"I got it. I got it."

Kim then lies down and lifts her leg while Brody watches again and smiles.

Dexter manages to make it to the tower, pulls out a plunger-like weapon and shoots it at the building. It sticks on like a grappling hook and it pulls Dexter up at high speed. He is flung so high into the air and shoots the plunger at the building again, this time, pulling him to the windows and breaking through them. He rolls to the floor and sticks the landing and looks up. "BLOSSOM!" He cried out.

The water was just about at Blossom's neck as it nearly fills up completely. She hyperventilates like crazy. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die." Blossom is facing the facts now. "I'm gonna die! HELP!" She cries out and Dexter hears.

Jenny is still being chased by the robots as she flies under the bridge while the robots are on hot pursuit. She flies over a set of cars and the wind trips off one's alarm. The robots chasing her trips off all of the car's alarm.

Jenny continues to fly by around the pillars while the Jackbots shoot her with their machine guns and lasers. She dodges all of them and makes a tight turn around a pillar causing one of the drones to crash into it and explode. Jack sees another go offline and gets more angry. "Okay, bitch. Let's bring out the big guns." He types in the keyboard and activates the Dread Dragon. The drones on the other still continue to chase Jenny.

"Jenny, listen up! A pack just peeled off. They're headed back to the Expo." Brad told her.

"Got it."

"Wait! There's also a big anomaly coming up at the Expo."

"Big anomaly?" She asks.

And to everyone's shock and surprise and a big, powerful, robotic lizard known as the Dread Dragon, bursts out of the ground and more people continue to flee. Jenny watches in shock. "A dragon?"

The dragon then wreaks more havoc on the ground by shooting out a large energy beam at the park, causing more things to explode.

Jenny is still being pursued by Brad and he fires missiles at her. She dodges all of them but Brad still follows. "I'm closing on you! Ordnance coming in hot, Jenny! Watch it!" He screams as his suit locks onto Jenny. He fires his machine gun at Jenny but she dodges many of the bullet fire and they impact of a large number of parked cars. They all explode in a massive scale. She escapes the explosion and flies straight into the air again along with her pursuers.

Brody and Kim arrive at Krustcorp and exit the car.

"Stay in the car." Kim said to Brody.

"I'm not staying in the car."

"I said, stay in the car."

"What are you wearing?" Looking at Kim's jumpsuit.

Kim walks up to the entrance and bypasses the security. "Look. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"You wanna help? Keep the car running."

She bypasses the code and Brody just enters first while Kim follows. "Typical." She says.

Jack then sees a warning on his screen. 'Security breach' and looks angry.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here." Said one of the guards and Brody surprises him with a punch to the face. Brody and the guard gets into a fist fight while Kim walks forward to the halls. She passes a guard and tosses some electric buttons on the ground electrocuting him in place and knocking him out. She gets up and waves her hair around.

Brody still continues with his battle against the guard and it looks like he's getting the upper hand. However the guard fights back and continues to beat Brody by punching him all around.

Another guard sees Kim coming up to him, she jumps up on a table and kicks his face down. She strikes another pose and continues walking down the hall. She comes up to another guard and slides underneath him, punching his groin. She makes another pose and another guard runs in. She vaults over the bent over guard and grabs the other guard with a leg hold and slams his face down. Kim continues to run down the hall while Jack watches in anger.

Back at the Expo, chaos continues to reign while Jenny is still being pursued by Brad and the Jackbots. One of the Jackbots rams into an imagery screen and falls down. It gets back up and fires his machine gun. It then proceeds to chase her. Jack then deploys all of the Jackbots and they both fly up into the air and chase Jenny.

Brit is then listening to the producer while he talks to Sheldon.

"Each set of drones is communicating in its own unique language."

"Well, choose one and focus on that." Sheldon told him.

"Have you tried Chinese? Why don't you try Chinese?" Brit said in a sarcastic term.

"You're not helping." Sheldon said to her.

Back at Krustcorp, Brody is taking a beating from the guard. While Kim continues to make her way through the halls. She passes more guards around the corner and tosses a couple of smoke bombs and they explode in front of them. While they are blinded, Kim knocks one down with under kick and jump kicks the other. She then retracts a wire with her hands and fights off another guard. She struggles a bit she manages to punch him a lot and tangles him in the wire while she punches two more guards and kicks the last one down while the guard caught in wire trips and falls. Kim looks back up and sees one of the fallen guards gets back up with pepper spray. She then runs up to him and gets him into another leg hold, spins around him and slams his body down. Another guard comes up to her but she twists his arm and slams his head down on the floor knocking him out. Kim, having taken care of the guard gets up and walks down the hall again, not before spraying the pepper spray at another guard's eyes as he gets up and he screams back on the ground.

Back to Brody, he looks like he's losing to the one guard he's still fighting. But then, he bites his ear and he screams. Brody now with the upper advantage he makes three strikes to the face and finally uppercuts his chin, sending him down to the ground for the count. Pleased that he took care of him, he yells back out to Kim. "I got him!" But he sees to his surprise, that Kim took out more guards than him.

Jack then hears Kim coming in and activates another suit of armor. One that is bigger than his Jackbots.

Back in the tower, Blossom is nearly submerged in the water and hangs at it's ceiling. She coughs out and spits water out as she struggles.

Inside the tower, Dexter walks around the large area looking for either Blossom or Mandark. After a long moment of silence and searching, Mandark appears behind him and tries to stab him with his sword, but Dexter senses him and parries this blow with a sword of his own. They engage in an epic sword fight together. Mandark strikes and Dexter strikes, Mandark then shoots a beam at Dexter with his blaster but he blocks it with his steel hand. Dexter then holds out his sword and fires off a beam at Mandark sending him flying to the ceiling. Mandark then fires mini laser beams at Dexter, all which he avoids by running away from the crossfire. He then wall jumps between two walls to Mandark and tries striking him with a blow but Mandark also dodges. They continue having their sword fight over the beam, high above the floor. After more consecutive blows, they clash swords together.

"Why, Mandark?! Why me?"

"Because you took away the only thing I ever loved!"

They strike blows again which deflect and clash.

"I didn't take her away! YOU DID!"

"LIAR!"

They struck more blows.

"She was the love of my life!" He strikes. "The flower to my heart!" He strikes again and tosses Dexter's sword away, leaving him defenseless. "And you killed her! My own rival, killed his own sister, who happens to be the woman of my dreams..." He tears up but angrily swings his sword at Dexter which he dodges. "You took her away so we can end our long years of rivalry together." He swings again and Dexter is losing his balance. "And now... I'm going to kill for it. And your lovely flower girl." He swings at him again and Dexter trips. He grabs hold of beam with one hand and hangs for dear life. "Oh, don't worry about her... she's sleeping with the fishes even as we fight." He told Dexter and his eyes widen.

Blossom, nearly upon death's door, gives out one final gasp of air as the water completely submerges her. She holds her breath for as long as she can as she continues punching and kicking the glass but to no avail. She's running out of breath, and while she does she thinks about her family, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sensei Jack, and Dexter. She finally releases her breath and drowns in the water. She floats in the bubble, dead. OH NO!

Back at the Expo, Jenny is still being chased by the robots and Brad, over the water fountain. "Brad, you still locked on?"

"Yeah!"

"Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We're about to get wet on this ride."

She speeds over the fountains as does her pursuers. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Brad screams.

Jenny flies through the globe via precise timing and sky rockets out, leaving all the other robots to crash into it on impact. They explode one by one, except for Brad who dodges the globe's obstacle and continues to chase Jenny.

Buttercup is still fighting all of the robots. She destroys them all in one blow, while Tootie watches. "WOOH! GO BUTTERCUP!"

She punches and kicks every robot with every move she has and they all fall down on her. Buttercup then lets her guard down for a moment and looks on at the destroyed robots. Another robot comes up behind her but she back punches it behind and it falls down.

With the crowd nearly fled, Bubbles still wonders around to find her sisters. "Blossom! Buttercup!" She cries out but she is then confronted by the Dread Dragon who roars at her. She gives up a horrified look at it and it attempts to stomp her. She jumps out of the way and flies up to it. She uses her heat vision to damage the Dragon and it roars an energy beam at her but she dodges. He then uses it's tail to whack Bubbles out of the air and over to a wall. She then looks on at the monster and growls in anger, She speeds up towards the robot and continuously punches it's face in a fits of rage.

Back at Krustcorp, Kim breaks down the door where Jack is hiding in and aims her guns. However she finds that Jack has already left the building.

"He's gone."

She then walks up to the computer that he was working on.

Bubbles, back at the Expo, continues punching the lights out of the Dread Dragon while Jenny flies by while being chased by Brad. "Is that a Powerpuff Girl?" Jenny asked herself. "What are they doing here?" She then focuses again as she is still getting shot at by Brad's suit. "You're not still mad about me thinning out the herd, are you?"

Jenny looks back to see that Brad is not behind her anymore. "Brad?" But just then she gets tackled by him and they both fall to the Botanical Gardens of the Expo. "AHH!" She screamed while being tackled. They both crash onto the ground and roll around on the dirt until they halt their landing.

Back at the tower, Blossom still floats lifelessly in the bubble and a ghostly vision of her appears. She sees herself in the bubble. "It can't be... I'm... dead? No... I can't be dead... I can't!"

"Come, child. It is time." Grim said behind her and she looks at him.

"No... I can't..."

"You don't have a choice. Your time is done."

Blossom cries. "NOOO! I'm not dead! I can't die! I can't... die!" She breaks more tears.

Then a bright light appears before them and it's Dee Dee with wings like an angel.

"Dee Dee?" Blossom saw.

"What is it, girl?" Grim said to Dee Dee.

"Listen, Mr. Grim. Please don't take Blossom. Without her, Dexter will be alone again."

"You want me to bring her back to life? After all of her effortless attempts?"

"Please! With a sugar berry on top? I know you don't like it, but Blossom still needs to do her job and save the world. The world needs Blossom. And so does Dexter. Because... he loves her... I know in my soul he does."

"Well, since you put that way. You're off the hook." He then leaves.

Blossom is touched. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Blossom. I've been watching you. But you're not done yet. You have to go back and free yourself. Dexter needs you, now more than ever. He's fighting for your love right about now and he's losing. You must fight, Blossom. Give in all of your power right now and fight! Fight for the world... fight for peace... fight for Dexter... FIGHT FOR ME! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Blossom looks down for a moment. "Everything happens for a reason..." She looks up again with a glare.

"Tell Dexter... I love him, always have and always will. And let him know, that I'm always watching over you guys." Tears run down on Blossom glaring face of destiny. "When the time comes, I'll return... but now... take care of Dexter. And BELIEVE IN YOURSELF."

Dee Dee emits light all around Blossom and she is engulfed by the beam.

Blossom then reappears back in the water filled bubble, and her lifeless body comes back to life. She sees that she's still alive and glares in anger. She gives in all of her strength to break the glass. She throws powerful punches at it while grunting, and the glass finally begins to crack and squirts out water. Before Blossom drowns again she throws one more powerful punch that bleeds her hand and the glass finally broken, before releasing a shockwave that swifts through the room and at the arena where Dexter and Mandark are.

Mandark feels the blast and loses his balance. He grasps hold onto the beam and Dexter who was holding on tackles him all the way to the ground. The land hard on the ground but they emerge unharmed.

The water then drains from Blossom's capsule and she lies on the ground. She gets up and coughs out all of the water she swallowed. She gasps very heavily and pants. She then lifts her head and gets up. She stands tall and stares right at the doors in anger. Blossom now plans to get back at Mandark.

Back at the Expo, Bubble continues beating the Dread Dragon by slamming the large thing with her super strength. She then flies into his mouth and bursts out of his chest. The Dread Dragon is now destroyed and falls down to the ground. Bell watches this at a distance and glares at Bubbles as she lands back on top of the dead dragon.

"Wow, I can't believe I did it. I SAVED THE DA-" She gets blasted by a white beam and lands on the floor. She looks up to see Bell coming up to her, preparing to kill her to be precise.

Back at Krustcorp, Kim tries to reconfigure Brad's suit while Brody watches.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rebooting Brad's suit."

Brad and Jenny are still in the gardens and Brad had just got back up. But Jenny jets right at him and tackles him. But Brad manages to grab Jenny and pin her down on the ground. Jenny then looks up as Brad prepares to make the kill on her. Jenny tries to push Brad back but he's too strong, he proceeds to fire his machine gun at Jenny but Jenny tries to push it away too.

"Jenny!" Fearing that he's gonna kill Jenny.

Kim works fast on rebooting Brad's suit as he continues to shoot at Jenny while she holds the machine gun away from her. Kim finally has access to Brad's suit and presses the kill switch on it. Brad's suit shuts down and Jenny had just blasted off with her jets and they both fell back down. Jenny gets back up, looking all exhausted. She stretches her arms and legs after all of this. "Nothing feels quite good after a good chase by killer robots." Jenny remarks she turns back to Brad.

Kim then talks into Jenny's comm.

"Reboot complete. You got your best friend back."

"Thank you very much, Agent Possible." Jenny said and unknown to her Possible opens up Sheldon's comm.

"Well done with the new chest piece. I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising."

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you."

"WHAT?!" Sheldon heard Jenny and Jenny gets shocked.

"Sheldon, that you?!"

"DID YOU SAY YOU WERE DYING? As in, 'dying' dead?"

"No, I'm not! Not anymore anyway."

"What's going on, Jenny?"

"Sheldon, you're panicking again."

"Of course I am, because you said you were dying and you never told me?!"

"HEY! I was going to tell you! But then you interrupted me."

"You were gonna tell me? YOU REALLY WERE DYING AND YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME!"

"Yes... and you cut me off!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't let me."

"Why would you hide something like that from me?!"

"I was gonna make you and omelette and tell you!" Jenny screamed.

Kim interrupts the argument. "Hey, hey... Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Jenny. Looks like the fights coming to you."

"Great. Sheldon?" Jenny speaks again.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Don't be mad. I will formally apologize..."

"I am mad."

"...when I'm not fending off a Jackbot attack."

"Fine."

"We could've been in Venice." Jenny remarked.

"Shut up." Sheldon said.

Back in the tower, Mandark and Dexter regained consciousness and engage in a slap fest with each other. And then Mandark punches Dexter and Dexter punches him back. Dexter then swings a wrench over his head and it hits him. Mandark falls to the ground but gets up and shoots a beam at Dexter causing him to hit the wall behind him. Mandark then pulls out a pocket knife and grabs Dexter by collar. He punches Dexter's face and stabs his stabs his shoulder, he pulls it out and Dexter head-butts him. Causing him to limp backwards while Dexter bleeds from his arm. Mandark walks back to Dexter and kicks his face to the ground. He gets down and punches Dexter continuously until blood spurts out and onto the ground. Dexter spits out a portion of blood to the ground and looks up at Mandark. "You let this happen, Dexter. You let every one of it happen. Take away my life and my dreams. Well, it's time I took your dreams for my own." He was about to thrust Dexter with the knife but the doors behind him break open and out comes Blossom who charges at Mandark and pins him to a wall. She continues to punch and lashes out on him. "YOU. TRIED. TO." She then throws Mandark to a pile of armor. "DROWN ME!"

"Blossom..." Dexter weakly exclaimed.

"Dexter." She runs up to him but gets blasted by Mandark's beam and lands back on her feet and readies herself. As Mandark himself emerges out of the pile with a battle suit to combat a Powerpuff Girl. He glares at Blossom and charges at her.

Back at the gardens... Jenny taps on Brad's helmet and he slowly regains consciousness and sees Jenny.

"Brad. Hey, come on, buddy, I need you." Jenny continues tapping his helmet. "Wakey, wakey... we got robots coming to tear us apart. Get up, let's roll."

Brad wakes up. And looks at Jenny. "Oh man. You can have your suit back." Brad said and Jenny helps him while smiling.

Brad and Jenny then converse before the robots arrive.

"You okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah..." Brad then comes out with it. "Jenny... look. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway."

"Yeah, but listen. I should have trusted you more. And besides... you make a good Iron Robot than I do."

"I'm the one who put you in this position, Forget it. We're cool."

"No. It's your fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear." She pats on his back. "Partner."

Brad chuckles.

Jenny looks out at the distance. "They're coming in hot, any second. What's the play?"

They look around. "Well, we want to take the high ground, okay?" Brad said and pointed. "So let's put the biggest gun up on that ridge."

"Got you."

They both walk.

"Where'd you want to be." Jenny asked.

"Where're you going?" Brad asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"I meant me."

"You have a big gun. You are not the BIG gun."

"Jenny, don't be jealous."

"No. It's subtle, all the bells and whistles."

"Yeah. It's called being a badass."

"Fine." Jenny looks again. "All right. You go up top. I'll draw them in."

"Well, don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be. Even for a germ fearing girl."

"Thanks. You got a spot. Where's mine?"

"It's the kill box, Jenny. Okay? This is where you go to die."

They then hear the robots coming in. They stop arguing and look ahead. They see a Jackbot, landing down. They see more coming down. One by one, the Jackbots land in Jenny and Brad's position and surround them. Jenny and Brad stare at their enemies as they prepare to fight them. Brad retracts a SMG on his arm and Jenny forms her right into a spiked fist and her left hand into laser cannon.

The battle begins. The Jackbots attack them, firing their machine guns at them and shooting their missiles. Brad fires his SMG at the robots while Jenny slashes each of them with her fist. She then pulls out machete and slices a robot upwards in half. Brad then pulls out dual MGs with his hands and fires at large groups of robots. He even shreds a Jackbot in half with oil spit up at his helmet. Jenny karate chops a Jackbots head and hurls it at another. She then fires laser beams at one robot at a time. She then knees a robot and slams her elbow down on it. She then senses a missile coming to her and she dodges it. Jenny then opens up a device on her arm and fires it at three robots, they're sticky bombs and they explode on them.

"See that?"

"Yeah, nice one!"

Jenny and Brad continue fending off a lot of robots. Firing with bullets, slicing them in half, punching it's chest in and blowing them up with beams. Jenny gets caught in it's grasp and forms her hand into a anvil and smashes the robots head in. She drops down and turns to Brad. "BRAD! GET DOWN!" Brad does so and Jenny activates a high level energy beam that she spins around, slicing every robot in half and destroying them, along with cutting down a few trees. Every robot around her and Brad are all but destroyed. Jenny pulls them back into her hand and Brad looks on at her.

"That was awesome!"

"Thanks."

"You should use that again, sometime."

"Thanks, but I can only use it once. It's a one-off."

Brad and Jenny rests easy for now.

Back at the control room. Sheldon is still with Brit.

"I told you that five minutes ago." She said to them as the authorities arrive to arrest Brit.

"That's her right here." He said.

They grab and handcuff Brit. "Excuse me?"

"Miss, you are being place under arrest."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hands behind your back, ma'am."

"I'm trying to help here."

Brit looks on at Sheldon. "Well, I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic" He said.

"Yeah, you're pinning this all on me." Brit continues to amuse Sheldon. "You're starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition." I like that. You think you're making a problem for me? I'm gonna make a problem for you. I'm gonna be seeing you again real soon." Brit says her last line as she is being hauled away by the cops.

Sheldon watches as Brit gets taken away. He now walks out of the stage area with a couple of cops. "When they get here, I think you should station them at the south, east and both west exits." He tells them.

"We shut down the 7 train in and out of Willets Point already."

"Well, have city buses there to ferry people to operation lines."

"Yeah. Are you coming with us?"

Sheldon stays behind. "No, I'm gonna stay till the park is clear."

"Okay..." The cops leave him and wonders where Jenny could be now.

Over at the destroyed dragon. Bubbles and Bell fight on top of it. Bubbles tries throwing punches at her but she blocks every single one of them. Bell then strikes Bubbles in the stomach and pins her to the tail of the robot. She holds her there and prepares to kill her. But then Buttercup swoops in and tackles her to the ground and punches her face into submission. Bell then kicks her up in the air and flies towards her. She slams her fists down on Buttercup and smashes through the robot. Buttercup climbs out of the hole and flies up to her. She and Bell then grab each other's hands and growl at each other.

"Who are you?!"

"A Powerpuff I could never be."

Buttercup looks at her in confusion and she hurls her back to the robot and continues to brutally beat Buttercup's face down. But then, the green girl kicks her legs up at her face and blasts her with her laser vision. Buttercup then grabs a steel bar and wraps it around Bell's body. Leaving her restrained and drops her down. Bell, despite trying to break free, yells in frustration.

Buttercup then helps Bubbles up. "You okay?"

"I think so." Bubbles then looks at Bell. "Is she a Powerpuff Girl? I've never seen her before."

"Well, either that or we have a new Princess Morebucks."

Back at the gardens, Kim picks up another Jackbot signal back at Krustcorp.

"Heads up, guys. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different to the rest." Kim explains to Jenny and Brad. "The repulsor signature is significantly higher."

Just then, Jenny and Brad look up to see an even larger Jackbot flying the sky. The Jackbot then plummets down to the gardens and lands in front of them. Jenny and Brad prepare themselves. The Jackbot looks up at them and the helmet reveals the face of Jack Spicer.

"It's good to be back!" He said.

"Oh, this ain't gonna be good." Brad comments to Jenny.

Spicer then opens up his hands and sprouts out long beams of fire from his hands, causing a forest fire around him. This arouses the concern on Jenny and Brad as they continue to stare at him.

"I got something special for this guy." Brad says as he pulls out a 40mm caliber gun from the chest plate. "I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Boyfriend."

"With the what?" Jenny asks.

Brad loads the bullet and spins around in the barrel like a fiery circus. He fires it off at Spicer but it does nothing but hit his chest and drops down into the water. Brad is astonished of what happened and gives off a weird look at Spicer.

"Krust tech?" Jenny asked Brad.

"Yeah." Brad said.

Jack then walks up to them and smiles.

"I got this." Jenny says as she locks him on with her optics. She pulls out two dual wielded laser pistols and fired them at Spicer. Jack however puts his helmet back up and gets shielded by the shots.

Jack the uses his fire whip and swat them at Jenny and Brad. They jump out of the way and Brad fires his SMGs at Spicer who apparently tears the barrel on him apart with the flames. Brad looks with worry. Spicer then shoots a lava ball at Brad, pushing him back. Jenny flies up at Spicer and fires mini blast beams at him. But they do no effect on him. Spicer then forms giant lava fists and grabs Jenny in his grasp. Jenny tries to break free and shoot Jack's helmet with her laser gun but Spicer just tosses Jenny to a rock and it damages her. She gets up to see Jack about to slam his fist down on her but she moves and dodges the impact. Jenny uses her pigtails to shoot a mini dart to scramble Jack's communications and knees him in the face. Jack then grabs Jenny's leg and hurls her across the garden. Brad runs and fires around at Jack who shields using his arm and shoots a fire beam at the ground, causing Brad to fly up and fall hard. Jenny rockets at Spicer again but he counters and hurls her to a sign. Spicer uses lava hands again and grabs Brad by the neck. He then pulls him over to him and strikes his face. Jenny comes in again and punches the back of Spicer's head. She then makes three blows to Spicer's face but he retaliates with a head-butt and strikes her again with a flame whip. Jack then kicks Jenny over to a tree and is temporally knocked out.

Back at the tower, Mandark does battle with Blossom as he tries to shoot her down with machine gun bullets. Blossom then shoots her laser eyes at him and it breaks apart his blaster guns. Mandark looks angry and jets over to her, he grabs Blossom and pins her to a wall. He punches her over and over but Blossom counters by kicking him away and over in the air. He fires missiles at her but Blossom inhales a big gasp and shoots ice breath out. She freezes the missiles in place and they fall to the ground, shattered with no explosion. Mandark, now pissed off, screams at the top of his lungs. But Blossom takes him down with her to the ground and slams him down. Blossom gets up from exhaustion but to her surprise Mandark is still alive and punches her to a wall near some metal parts. Mandark then grabs hold of Blossom's neck and attempts to strangle her to death. Blossom chokes as she gasps for air.

"Now you die!" Mandark screamed at her but Blossom looks at his eyes again.

"You... first!" Said Blossom as she kicks Mandark in the chest and gives him one last punch to the face causing him to trip over his sword and fall back to a pile of metal. Something then strikes Mandark in the chest as he screamed in pain. Blossom looks on at horror to see that a metal shard has impaled Mandark through the chest and falls back to ground as he proceeds to bleed on the floor. Blossom backs away in horror but then understands that that's what he deserved. She then walks away from his body not before kicking his face in and goes to help the wounded Dexter up. The two look at each other and watch Mandark as he bleeds out.

Back to the fight at the gardens. Jenny and Brad are hopelessly losing their fight with Jack Spicer as he is ten times more powerful than them. Jenny tried to charge him again but Spicer grabs her with his lava fists and slams her front body down. He then stomps on her back and burns her. Brad tries to save her but Jack holds him off with his other lava fist. He pins him to a wall and Spicer prepares to eliminate them both. Jenny looks up at Brad.

"Brad! I got an idea!" Brad listens. "You want to be a hero? This is your chance!"

"What?"

"I could really use a sidekick." She holds her laser cannon up at Brad. "Put your hand up."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yep!"

Jack still has them at his mercy, unaware of what they're up to.

"You've gotta trust me this time, Brad. Please. Put your hand up!"

Brad does so. And they ready their laser cannons at each other. "I'm ready, Jen! GO! GO!"

Jack looks at Jenny and then Brad as they activate their power. "EAT SHIT, SPICER!" Jenny shouted.

And she and Brad fire off their laser beams at each other, colliding with their lasers but also another chain reaction that causes a massive explosion sideways and engulfs Spicer and shockwaves the entire gardens.

After that epic explosion, Jenny wakes up and sees the rubble caused around her. She gets up and walks to Brad as he gets up as well. The two shared a smile together but they turn at Jack Spicer who is gravely injured and his suit destroyed. They walk up to him and Jack slowly gains consciousness. He looks up at Jenny and exclaims "You lose." and activates a self destruct mechanism before passing out again. Jenny sees that Jack's power battery is blinking red but then discovers that the fallen robots that they just destroyed are also blinking red. Jenny gets a worried look on her face.

At the tower, the armor Mandark is wearing also blinks red and he sees this. "What the...?" Blossom and Dexter notices this and turns to the pile of metal also blinking.

Bubbles and Buttercup also hear the blinking. "Do you hear beeping?" Buttercup asked Bubbles and then she looks to find out the Dread Dragon is armed with bomb. "OH! BUTTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed. Bell finds out about this while still tangled up.

Back to Jenny.

"All these drones are rigged to blow. We gotta get out of here, Jenny!" Brad told her.

Jenny then discovers another thought in mind.

A destroyed robot next to Sheldon near the stage area starts blinking and he walks over to it in confusion.

Jenny then screams. "SHELDON!"

Jenny and Brad then skyrocketed out of the gardens and outside again. Jenny races toward Sheldon before he gets blown up.

Blossom then holds Dexter tight. "Hold on!" And she flies out of the tower with him, leaving Mandark to explode.

Jenny races to Sheldon who is still wondering about the blinking robot.

Bubbles and Buttercup also take off but without Tootie who was cheering for them. Leaving Bell to be blown up with the bomb.

Jenny almost reaches Sheldon. The blinking goes faster and Sheldon only then realized before Jenny comes in, grabs Sheldon and sky rockets out of the blast radius.

Mandark, still bleeding and about to explode, cries "Dee...Dee..." BOOOOOM!

The robots blow up into a massive explosion all across the Expo, including Jack Spicer who has been seemingly killed along with every other villain. Jenny emerges through the flames with Sheldon in her arms. She joins the flight with Blossom who holds Dexter, Bubbles and Buttercup while holding Tootie by her hands. They all watch the massive explosion coming from the Expo go off and they land on a nearby rooftop.

They land and express their opinions while Sheldon hyperventilates.

"AW MAN! That was awesome! Best Expo ever!" Buttercup said.

"Hello? Where were you girls?" Said Blossom. "I was having a near death experience!"

"But there was a dragon! And an army of robots, and, and... Ooooh! That was so intense. And scary." Said Bubbles.

Jenny stretches herself again while the girls giggle. She then sees Sheldon going crazy and tries to help him calm down.

"Sheldon, it's all right!"

"No no! NO!" He freaks out.

"Sheldon, it's me!"

"I can't take this any more!" He said. "I can't."

"You can't take this? Look at me."

"My body, literally, cannot handle the stress. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company."

"Hey! Hey! I think I did okay!" She assured him as another explosion in the distance is heard.

"I quit. I'm resigning. That's it."

Jenny is surprised. "What did you just say? You're done?" Sheldon looks sure about it. "That's surprising. No, it's not surprising. I get it." She walks up to him as does he. "You don't have to make any excuses."

"I'm not making any excuses. I'm done. I'm finished. I'm leaving the CEO business back to you."

Jenny is touched. "That's... very kind of you. I mean... what with me dying and not telling you everything-"

"Jenny, drop it."

"You deserve better. You've taken such good care of me. *sniffs* I've been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so... right?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's talk clean-up."

"I'll handle the transition. I'll be smooth."

"Okay. What about the press? Because you only had the job for a week. That's gonna seem..."

"Well, with you it's like dog years."

"I know."

"I mean, it's like the Presidency..."

They both eventually lean in close and kiss each other. They have a romantic moment together. After their moment ended they let their lips go and back away.

"Weird." Jenny comments.

"I'll say..." Buttercup said and the two look to her and the others. "Gross. You guys make me sick."

"That was the cutest moment I have ever seen." Said Bubbles.

"So romantic!" Tootie said grasping her hands on her cheek.

Jenny and Sheldon laughs.

"Don't worry." Blossom said while rolling her eyes. "We're not gonna tease you. We don't think it's weird."

"Oh. That's great." Jenny said.

"I was a bit embarrassed." Sheldon said.

"You're not embarrassed, are you?" Jenny asked Sheldon.

"I think it was weird." Said Brad sitting down on an air shaft and everyone turns to him. "You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape."

Jenny and Sheldon try to find excuses now.

"I had just quit, actually." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, so we're not..." Jenny said.

"You don't have to do that. I heard the whole thing." Brad says.

"You should get lost." Jenny demanded in a nice way.

"I was here first. Get a roof."

Everyone laughs.

"I thought you were out of one-liners." Jenny asked.

"That's the last one."

"You kicked ass back there, by the way." Jenny complimented.

"Thanks. You too." Said Brad. "Listen, my car got taken out in the explosion, so I'm gonna have to hang on to your armor for a minute, okay?"

"Not okay. Not okay with that."

"It wasn't a question." He said after getting up. He activates his jet boots and flies out of the view and into the sky.

Buttercup watches him off in awe. "That was the coolest thing ever. I want one of those."

"Get in line, kid." Jenny said to Buttercup and she looks back at her.

Jenny then talks to Sheldon.

"How are you gonna resign if I don't accept?"

Sheldon laughs as he holds hands out with her. The rest of the group watches while Blossom tends to the wounded Dexter.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	6. Epilogue

**Iron Robot 2**

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

* * *

The next morning, Dexter wakes up on Blossom's bed and sees her with her head bobbed down.

"Hey, Blossom." Dexter said and Blossom looked up. "How long was I out?"

"The whole night." Blossom said. "Oh, Dexter. I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'M sorry this happened."

"No. I've been through worse. I'm sure all superheroes go through something like this all the time." Blossom apologized. "I was just... really... angry... I didn't mean to..."

"It was for the best." Dexter regarding about Mandark's demise. "I'm sorry I yelled at you back at the library. I just... didn't want to tell you..."

"About Dee Dee?"

Dexter looked back. "Otto told you, didn't he?"

"Yes. He told me everything. Showed me everything. All of this and I got myself into a heap of trouble. Listen, Dexter, I know how it feels."

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know how it feels to lose a sister!"

"Yes I do! I had a sister once!"

Dexter looks back at Blossom. "Her name was Bunny and we... my sisters and I created her, and she acted just the same way as yours did. Clumsy, irresponsible and careless. Only, she died doing the best thing for us. She protected us, just like Dee Dee protected you. She kept us from harms way because she loved us. And then something happened. The Chemical X inside her was unstable and she exploded. Remind you of someone?"

"What does it matter? It was a stupid decision." Dexter cared less.

Blossom gets up in anger. "No it wasn't! It wasn't stupid! You know what that was? It's called being a hero. We all have to make sacrifices one way or another. Your sister died a hero because she loved you and you know that! I died once and I'm not gonna die again because you think this whole thing is just something to get off our minds and live the life of a normal school boy? No... It's because we fight till the very end and mine isn't over yet. Understand this please."

Dexter finally understands and turns back to Blossom. "I understand. Thank you, Blossom."

Blossom looks happy again but looks down again and giggles sadly. "It's kinda funny. How the people we take for granted... are the people we would miss the most."

"Everything happens for a reason." Blossom and Dexter said in unison and they look to each other. Blossom then leans in and kisses Dexter in the lips and leaves him on her bed to recover. Blossom then turns back. "I love you..." She says and leaves. Dexter then lay back on the bed and rejoices with a smile.

"My first kiss." He says.

* * *

Over at a SHIELD meeting point.

Inside, Jenny, in a leather jacket, is sitting down on a table watching the news of the events from "The Incredible Courage" with a whole bunch of SHIELD files around her. She then picks up a file paper that says the 'Avengers Initiative, Preliminary Report'. She was about to open it but a hand stops her and drops the file down. She looks up to see William Fowler. "I don't think I want you looking at that." He said as he sat down across Jenny.

"I'm not sure it pertains to you any more." Fowler said. "Now this, on the other hand, is Agent Possible's assessment of you." He hands her a file and she takes it. "Read it."

Jenny opens it and reads the following. "Uhhh... 'Personality overview. Miss Wakeman displays compulsive behavior.' *Looks at Fowler* In my own defense, that was last week." Fowler looks at her and she continues reading. "'Prone to self-destructive tendencies.' I was dying. I mean, please. And aren't we all? 'Textbook narcissism'?" She looks at Fowler again. "Agreed. Okay, here it is. 'Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Robot? Yes.' I gotta think about it."

"Read on." Fowler told her and she does.

"'Jenny Wakeman not...'" Shocked. "'Not recommended'? That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I'm trying to do right by Sheldon. I'm in... a... a stable-ish relationship."

"Which lead us to believe at this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant." Fowler said.

Jenny looks around thinking about this and nods. She gets up and shakes Fowler's hand. "You can't afford me." She smiles at his face and starts leaving. "Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor." She stops and turns back at Fowler saying this, and Fowler listens. "Brad, Me the Powerpuff Girls, and this dorky red head are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter."

Fowler acknowledges that and nods. "I'll see what I can do." He gets up and walks off but Jenny stops him.

"Hey, by the way!" Fowler heard Jenny and stops. "I've seen what these girls can do and I really think you should give them a spot in for your book club. And the dorky red head."

Fowler heard and goes up to her. He shakes her hand. "You have my word." Fowler then leaves while Jenny smirks.

* * *

Over at Washington.

"It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel Bradley Carbunkle, The Powerpuff Girls, the boy genius Dexter and... Miss Jenny Wakeman, who is of course, a national treasure." The Senator said on the microphone.

The gang is all there and they are being presented with an award.

Dexter then talks to Jenny. "By the way, it is an honor to meet you Miss Wakeman."

"Save it for the after-party, short stack." Jenny said.

The Seantor pins a medal on both the heroes. He thanks them "for such an exceptionally distinguished performance." When he got to putting the medal on Jenny, he deliberately scratches the paint on her arm.

"Hey!" Jenny complained to the Senator.

"Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little scratch can be, isn't it?" He jokingly apologizes, indicating that he still despises her.

"Sue me, bub." Jenny retorted.

"Let's get a photo." The Senator goes up between the heroes and smile for the photographer.

Blossom and Dexter smile at each other, Buttercup just poses, Bubbles jumps in the air, Brad puts his hand up to the people and Jenny gives up her peace sign to the people and winks at the fourth wall and the fanfic ends.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jenny Wakeman/Iron Robot as Tony Stark/Iron Man  
Brad Carbunkle as James Rhodes  
Sheldon Lee as Pepper Potts  
Brit Krust as Justin Hammer  
Agent Razinski as Phil Coulson  
William Fowler as Nick Fury  
Kim Possible as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow  
SALLY as JARVIS  
Jack Spicer as Ivan Vanko  
Nora Wakeman as Howard Stark  
Blossom as Herself  
Bubbles as Herself  
Buttercup as Herself  
Dexter as Himself  
Tootie as Herself  
Mandark as Himself  
Bell as Herself**

**and Brody as Happy Hogan**

**Thank you for reading this epic fanmake. I'm really trying hard here and hope to finish it when we reach the Avengers. Anyway stay tuned for the next story following this cause the initiative has just started.**

**See ya!**

**"Jenny Wakeman, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls will return in 'The Avengers'."**


	7. Secret Ending

A car drives up in the desert of Nevada. The car drives up at a stop point and pulls over. The license plate on the car reads 'Jasper, Nevada'. The driver of the car exits from the car and walks up the hill. The driver is none other than Agent Razinski and he witnesses a large crater in the middle of the desert and many patrons, trucks and cars are surrounding it. The music plays extremely dramatically at the sight of this. Razinski takes his sunglasses off, turns around and calls up on his phone. "Sir, we've found it." Razinski smiles as the camera pans over to the crater and we see a crown lodged at the middle of the crater. A crown with an alicorn element shaped jewel on top and is glowing.

More weird enough the first key notes of the _My Little Pony theme _plays as the fanfic cuts to black. And sparkles are heard in the background.

* * *

**All I can say is... this story just got 20% cooler!**


End file.
